Witchy Woman
by DeanFan
Summary: Damon Salvatore is tired of his little brother Stefan always getting the girls. Damon will stop at nothing to make his brother's girlfriend his; Bonnie. Completely AU. Damon/Bonnie/Stefan.
1. Round ! Damon Salvatore

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Vampire Diaries**

**Author's Note:**** Just to let you know there will be no Elena in this story or Gilberts.**

**Damon's POV**

I cringed when I heard my annoying little brother home with the towns witch. How could he be so stupid to go back to high school as a vampire no less! I hated going to school when I was alive!

"Damon, I didn't expect you home." My little brother said surprised.

I grinned when I saw the witch standing next to him. They were holding hands. How cute, I drawled.

"Red," I said in my way of greeting. "I got to tell you, that you can do better than my brother." I said with a wink at her.

Stefan glared at me which I loved it when he does that.

"Who would I be better with? You," Bonnie asked me sarcastically.

"I can do things to you that my little brother could never do." I said eyeing her up and down making Stefan mad.

Stefan's hand gripped harder on Bonnie's. "Don't listen to him."

Bonnie smiled at him. "I'm not. I just now how much Damon likes to hear himself talk."

I literally felt my smile disappear from my face and regretted it. Now she knew she'd gotten under my skin.

**Bonnie's POV**

I tried so hard not to laugh as the cocky smile left Damon's face. He was so easy to annoy! I followed Stefan up to his bedroom and he closed the door even though we both knew Damon could still hear everything. Stefan wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I think you're the only one to ever get under my brother's skin like that," He told me impressed.

"What about Katherine?"

"I think its worse when a human is making him miserable." He said kissing me.

It started off nice and sweet but then it quickly turned passionate. We both hungered for each other. Stefan pulled apart panting as if he read my mind.

"I'm sorry." He said. I could see his chest rising up and down fast under his shirt. "I don't want to do anything your not ready for."

I couldn't help but smile. This was the Stefan that I fell for. "What would you say if I was ready?"

Just then the door busted open in the room making me jump back in shock. Damon stood there looking angry.

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't believe Damon was pulling this! Bonnie is my girlfriend not his!

"Damon, get out before I through you out!" I growled angry.

He gave me a look that only I knew. "Why don't you make me little brother?"

**Bonnie's POV**

"Damon, what the hell? This is low even for you!"

"Are you going to tell me that your ready to do the big deed with my little brother?" He asked me cocky.

"It's none of your business what I do with your brother because he's my boyfriend!" I yelled angry.

He clicked his tongue in a disapproving tone. "I wonder what your father would say if he found out his only little girl was about to give her virginity away."

"You wouldn't!" I said shocked.

"Try me." He said deadpanned.

**Damon's POV**

I knew I had gotten Bonnie right where I had wanted her. If looks could kill, I'd be dead from the look Stefan was giving me. He even knew I had won this round.

'Stefan, I'm going home." Bonnie said curtly.

"I'll drive you." He said ushering her quickly out of the room.

I waited until I heard the front door open and said. "I won this round little brother."

Then I heard the front door slam shut.

"My works done for today," I said happily.

**Stefan's POV**

The car ride was quiet expect for Bonnie's breathing. I knew she was angry as I was. I should learn by now not to let Damon get to me like that.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

She sighed. "It's not your fault that Damon's an ass."

I couldn't help but smile. "True but I am still related to him, so I'm sorry."

"I guess for now on if we want to be alone we'll have to go someplace that Damon would never go."

"Where would that be?"

"The public library," She said as a matter of fact.

I laughed.

**So this is my second attempt at a Vampire Diaries story You guys voted for it on my profile page and here it is. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Round 2 Bonnie McCullough

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Bonnie's POV**

The next day I arrived at school early looking for Stefan since we both knew this would be the last place Damon would ever show up. Damon's head would burst into flames if he had to think. She giggled as she pictured it.

"Bonnie," Mr. Saltzman said stopping me.

"Yes?"

"Stefan wanted me to give you a message. He's waiting for you in my classroom."

"Oh." I said and blinked in surprised. "He made you the messenger?"

Mr. Saltzman smiled. "Anything for true love," He said. "See you in first period." He said walking down the hall.

I smiled to myself and quickly made my way to his classroom. I opened the door to the classroom.

"Stefan?" I asked closing it behind me.

"Wrong." Damon's voice said.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought learning was illegal to you." I said sarcastically.

Damon came into view. "Haven't you heard? I'm the newest student here at Robert E. Lee High School." He said smiling.

I literally felt my mouth drop open. He was kidding, right? He had to! "Your bluffing." I said not believing him.

He clicked his tongue in anticipation and pulled out some papers from behind him. "Read them and weep, Little Red."

I took the papers from Damon and carefully scanned them. SHIT! This cannot be happening!"

"Oh, and by the way, I asked for you specifically to show the new student around campus."

I shoved the papers back at him. "This cannot be happening." I groaned sitting down on a desk with my head in my lap in despair.

"It's not that bad, Bonnie. On the bright side it'd give us a chance to know each other better. Who knows, maybe you won't find me so annoying once you get to know the real me." He said.

I whipped my head up at him. "I don't want to know the real you!" I whined. "High school is hard enough but now I got to put up with a jealous vampire?"

"I am not jealous!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Just don't make an ass of yourself at school."

The first bell rang and instantly the room began to fill with students including Mr. Stalzman who looked at Damon in shock.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked Damon.

Damon gave him the papers and smiled. "I'm your new student."

**Damon's POV**

Today was a beautiful day! I took a seat behind Bonnie. This was my chance to annoy her at any cost.

"Mr. Salvatore care to answer the question?" Alaric said impatiently bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What was the question?" I asked dumbfounded making the class snicker.

"Who first designed The White House?" He repeated.

Crap! It would be a question a vampire didn't know! Stupid!

"I know, Mr. Stalzman." I heard Bonnie say.

"I'm asking Mr. Salvatore here." He said looking at me. "Any day now."

The class laughed. Stupid immature brats!

"Some guy," I said lamely.

The class laughed more.

"Incorrect Mr. Salvatore," Alaric said not amused. "Bonnie would you care to tell Damon who first designed the White House?"

"Irish-born James Hoban," Bonnie answered.

"That is correct! Please Damon tell me you know who our first president was?" Alaric asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an complete idiot!" I snapped. "George Washington."

"Who was the first president to take up residency in the White House?"

"Give me a break." I muttered. "John Adams. Are you done with playing twenty questions?"

The class grew silent. Alaric looked at me angry when the bell rang. "I'd like a word with you Mr. Salvatore."

I felt a small hand pat my shoulder. "Are you glad you enrolled in school?" Bonnie asked me smiling as she walked out with the rest of the class.

"Witch," I said annoyed.

**Bonnie's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing as I caught up with Stefan in the hall. He approached me smiling.

"What's so funny?"

I told him everything and he started to laugh.

"I wish I could have seen it." He told me.

"I wish I had a camera at the look on Damon's face when he didn't know the answer. Even Alaric wanted to laugh." I chuckled. "I think Damon's going to regret enrolling as a high school student to try to break us up. I bet he won't even last a week."

Stefan looked at me deadpanned. "I bet a day tops."


	3. Round 3 Damon Salvatore

**Thanks for all the reviews! The more you awesome readers review the quicker it motivates me to put out chapters. Hope you like this one.**

**Bonnie's POV**

For once I couldn't wait to get to P.E. Not only will I get to see Stefan but I'll get to see Damon wearing shorts! This day just keeps getting better and better!

**Damon's POV**

I held up this ridicules pair of shorts that this school expected me to wear. I had already put the matching shirt on but shorts… I shuddered. I never even wore a pair in my life!

"Better get a move on big brother," Stefan said to me already dressed. "Don't want to be late to be seeing Bonnie in her shorts."

My eyes went wide. Bonnie wearing shorts and getting to see those legs she always kept covered in with jeans. I practically shoved the shorts on.

**Bonnie's POV**

"I can't believe Damon enrolled here." My friend Meredith told me. "He must be really desperate to annoy Stefan."

"I guess you heard about what happened in Alaric's class?"

Meredith grinned. "Oh yeah. Alaric couldn't stop laughing when he told me. Does Damon honestly think he's going to win when it comes to school?"

I shook my head no. "Well, I bet a week but Stefan bet a day."

"Bonnie look!" Meredith said laughing.

I followed her gaze and started laughing myself along with the other girls in the gym. Damon Salvatore was wearing shorts! His legs were almost white as a ghost!

"You know for a dead guy you'd think he'd be able to spend more time tanning." Meredith commented.

Damon approached us. "You can stop laughing."

"Wow, Damon. This is a side of you that I never expected to see." Meredith said trying to hold in a laugh.

He glared at her. "Keep running that pretty mouth of yours. Just a reminder I'll be hungry after this class."

Meredith's face paled instantly and I waked him in the chest.

"Damon, be nice. You started this." I hissed.

"I'm always nice, Little Red. By the way you look hot in those shorts." He said walking back to the boys side of the gym.

Meredith's mouth hung open. "Did he just hit on you?"

"I think so." I said. It worried me because it wasn't even an annoying Damon move. I actually think he was being honest.

**Damon's POV**

I made my way back and stood next to my little brother.

"I've got say Stefan your girlfriend is actually hotter than I thought when she's showing her legs." I said grinning.

Stefan smiled at me. "It's not going to work, Damon."

"Keep telling yourself that."

**Stefan's POV**

We were playing basketball. It was actually funny watching Damon run up and down the court. It turned out that Damon sucked. He couldn't even make one basket.

"This game sucks." Damon growled tossing the ball hard at me which I caught.

"Don't tell me it sucks because your not good at it." I drawled at him.

"Why do humans even want to go to high school? It's hell!"

"They don't have a choice. Well they do but the ones that drop… why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you're a sucker when it comes to these pathetic humans," Damon said grinning.

I knew I was going to regret saying this, so I did anyways. "You don't think Bonnie is pathetic."

"Touché little brother," He said and sighed. "I can't wait for this hellish day to be over with."

"Just think you get to live it again all over tomorrow"

**Bonnie's POV**

It was lunch time and I was starving after P.E. I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and a coke. Meredith just got a salad and a bottle of water. I knew she had to eat like a pig once she got home.

"There's Stefan." Meredith pointed and started walking to where he was seated.

I sat down next to him and she sat across. I was about to take a bite of my pizza when I felt someone squeeze in between me and Stefan. I looked and of course it was Damon.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Damon asked cocky looking at me and Stefan who just glared at his older brother.

I scooted down a couple of inches but Damon kept scooting right next to me. His ass was practically on top of my leg.

"Damon that's enough," Stefan hissed.

Damon just smiled and just kept scooting closer until I felt air under my butt and landed hard on the cafeteria floor.

"Ow." I complained standing up. I gently massaged my butt a little and saw Damon eying me like I was meat.

"I can help you with that." He said not backing down.

Stefan appeared in front of Damon and pushed him back roughly. "Stop it, Damon. I mean it." He growled.

"It's a free country little brother." He replied with a smirk and looked at Stefan's hands that held a good chunk of his black silk shirt. "Your drawing attention to yourself." He sang.

Stefan released him with a hard shove.

"Really little brother is that any way to welcome the new kid?" Damon replied.

I rolled my eyes. " You are not a kid!" I said fed up.

"I am until I win you over." He said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked me.

"I'll live." I grumbled still trying to make the pain go away on my butt.

**Stefan's POV**

After lunch I went to my locker to get the next books I needed for class. I wanted to hit Damon in the cafeteria. Damon knew he pushed too far but kept doing it. I felt a smile to my lips as I began to form a plan in my head to get Damon back. He thinks high school is bad? Not even close!

**Damon's POV**

I knew I had won that round. I'm going to make sure Stefan knows what it's like to lose everything you care about.


	4. Round 4 Stefan Salvatore

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. As promised here's the next chapter.**

**Bonnie's POV**

I sighed in relief as I finally made it to a Damon free zone at home. I felt a headache beginning to form and groaned. I hated headaches! I walked in the living room and saw it was empty when I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Bonnie is that you?" My mom's voice trailed from inside the kitchen.

"Yeah mom," I replied making my way to the kitchen. I froze when I saw Damon sitting at the kitchen table across from my mother and father. Crap! What the hell was he up to now?

"Bonnie dear, take a seat." My father told me and I did as he asked.

I looked at Damon. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe my parents invited him into the house!

Damon pretended to look hurt and I wanted to slap him. "Hello to you too, Bonnie."

My mom looked at me strangely. "What's gotten into you?" She asked me.

"Mom, dad can I talk to Damon alone?" I asked with my eyes darting back and forth between my parents.

My mom smiled at me. "We'll give you some time alone with your boyfriend."

WHAT! I looked at Damon with a death glare.

"Mom, dad he is not my boyfriend." I said angry.

"Damon told us you two had a fight at school and he was worried that you might try to hurt yourself," my dad said looking at me with concerned, worried eyes.

"I'm fine. When have I ever been depressed?" I asked my parents.

"Well, you haven't exactly been yourself the past couple of days," My mom said.

I was ready to explode! This was low even for Damon and for pretending to be my boyfriend in front of my parents!

"I promise you that I'm fine. Can I please talk to my _boyfriend_ alone?" I asked saying 'boyfriend' with venom.

My parents quickly left the room and I practically pushed Damon outside in the backyard to yell at him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" I demanded angry. "You had no right coming to my house and telling my parents that you're my boyfriend!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "What are you getting so worked out about?"

He did not just say that! "Are you _kidding_ me? Why are you so determined to make my life miserable? What did I ever do to you?"

The cocky attitude that Damon had vanished from his face which made me worry even more.

"I don't want to make you miserable. This is all about get back at Stefan for turning me into a vampire," He admitted.

I sighed and racked my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Then stop doing this to me!" I whined like a little kid.

Damon looked me in the eye. "I wish I could but I can't. Using you gets to Stefan," He said. "Plus there's another reason why I can't stay away from you."

I was almost afraid to ask but I did anyways. "Why?"

Before I could react he grabbed me close to him and I felt his lips on mine.

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't believe I had told the witch the truth! A part of me was glad but the other part of me kept saying it was a sign of weakness. Bonnie McCullough has seen my weakness. Oh well. I kissed her harder to show her how I felt and to my surprise she didn't try to pull me back as quick as I thought but I spoke to soon. To my disappointment she pulled away and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth in disgust.

"Damon, what the hell," She screamed. "I love Stefan. Not you!"

Suddenly I got angry and pushed her up against the wooden fence making her wince. "I showed you how I really felt about you and you threw it in my face!" I yelled back in her face.

I thought she'd be scared of me but she only looked at me with the same hate as I was giving her.

"Damon Salvatore doesn't care about anyone but himself." She sneered back.

I tightened my grip on her shoulder which I was sure was going to leave a bruise. I didn't care. "You don't know anything about me!" I snarled letting her go. She rubbed the spot on her shoulder.

"Get the hell out of my house."

"I think your angry with me because you feel the same way."

"GET OUT!"

**Bonnie's POV**

Damon was gone in an instant. I couldn't believe this. Everything was falling apart. Why did Damon have to come here and tell me how he felt? I knew what he said was the truth which was why I had gotten angrier with him. During the kiss something came out of me that made me feel something for him too.

**Stefan's POV**

The next day at school I was so angry at Damon. I had smelled Bonnie on him when he had come home the day before. I knew he had done something because he had just gone glumly up to his room without his usual insult at me.

We had just gotten done in P.E. and hit the showers afterwards. I had gotten out quickly and gotten dressed. I made my way down to Damon's locker and opened it. Sorry Damon but you should have learned to stay away from my girl.

**Damon's POV**

I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my locker. I knew Stefan was up to something put I didn't care at the moment because he wouldn't try anything at school. I frowned when I saw my locker wide open and walked faster to hit with water still dripping from body. When I reached it I noticed that my clothes were gone including my gym clothes.

**Stefan's POV**

I whistled happily as I twirled Damon's clothes in my hand leaving the gym. Outside on the courtyard I threw his clothes in the trash.


	5. Round 5 Stefan & Damon Salvatore

**Thanks for the reviews as always! **

**Bonnie's POV**

After gym I spotted Stefan in the hall with a huge smile on his face. I frowned. He never smiles! Shit! He must have done something to Damon. I groaned. This feud between them needs to stop.

Stefan approached me, pulling me into a hug and gave me a kiss. "Hey, babe," he said.

I looked at him weird. "Since when do you use the word 'babe'?"

"Since I am in a good mood," He explained. "I know for a fact Damon won't be bothering us for awhile," he said now grinning.

I sighed. "What did you do?"

"He's not going to stop, so I took all his clothes out of his gym locker and threw them in the trash while he was still in the shower."

My eyes went wide._ "YOU WHAT?"_

**Damon's POV**

I stared at my empty locker in shock because I didn't think Stefan had the balls to do something back let alone this! Well played little brother but now all bets are off. I am definitely taking Bonnie away from you no matter how it's done.

"Did someone pull a prank on you?" Matt's voice said sounding concerned.

"Just some idiot," I muttered.

"I'll get you an extra set of gym clothes," he offered.

"Thanks." I said not even blinking.

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't believe the way Bonnie was looking at me right now. She's looking at me like I had sunk low as Damon!

"Don't you look at me like that," I snapped at her. "Damon had it coming and you know it, especially after I smelled you on him yesterday!"

She looked at me in shock. "How come you didn't mention it sooner?"

"What did Damon do to you that I had to smell you on him?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Stefan, I don't want to do this. Not here at school," She begged.

"Then let's go somewhere."

"Not so fast little brother," Damon's voice said behind me. I so did not need this! I turned around and faced him.

"Well, at least you got school spirit," I said smirking at him wearing gym clothes.

Damon smiled before pushing be up against some lockers with his right hand around my throat making the kids stop in shock.

"You think this is funny?" He snarled. "All bets are off!" He said removing his hand from my throat. Good think I didn't need to breathe.

"So I got to you then?" I asked smugly.

He glared at me. "Remember what I said," he said storming off.

"Stefan this feud between you two is getting out of control and I refuse to be caught in the middle of it!" She said angry.

"I didn't forget about our conversation Bonnie. Why in the hell was your smell on Damon?"

"I'm done talking about this," she replied curtly.

**Damon's POV**

"Damon Salvatore," I heard a voice say from someone I haven't seen for a long time. "What do I owe this pleasure?" The voice purred seductively.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and rolled my eyes. "I need your help."

"Well, well. This is interesting. What do you need my help with?"

"I want Bonnie McCullough taken away from Stefan that little prick," I said angry.

The person smiled evilly. "Why would I help you get a witch?"

Now it was my turn to smile evil. "Because you still want Stefan after all these years and we both know a witch on our side can be an advantage to us," I explained.

"I'll help you but you better not screw me Damon."

"Trust me Katherine. I don't want to screw you _ever_ again," I said deadpanned.

She grinned. "Touché." She said. "First thing, first," She said eying my attire in disgust. "You need to change before I'm seen with you in public."

I looked down at my gym clothes. "It's not _that_ bad."

Katherine looked me in the eye. "Yes it is. Especially for a vampire to wear," She told me.

I smiled. "You better tell Stefan that."


	6. Round 6 Katherine

**Wow! A huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed! It means a lot. As promised the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post so here it is.**

**Bonnie's POV**

The rest of the day I avoided Stefan and Damon and spent it with Meredith at the mall. I was amazed by how relaxing shopping was with Meredith. We walked into a lingerie store and my eyes went wide at the prices!

Meredith looked like a kid in a candy store and quickly found a lacy black bra. She held it up to me ginning. "What do you think?"

I winced. It wasn't something a teenager should wear. "Isn't that a little too grown up?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "I was getting it to wear for Alaric."

"Alaric likes you in anything that you wear," I stated.

"True but I wanted something that didn't say 'high school teenager.'"

"I think it's hot," A girl about our age said standing next to us. She had long dark hair. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but you looked like you needed a second opinion," she said smiling,

"I don't mind a second opinion," Meredith replied happily. "Besides, you look like you know your stuff."

"I'll take that as a compliment," She said and held out her hand as she introduced herself. "My name is Katherine Pierce. I just moved to Fells Church."

Meredith shook Katherine's hand first smiling. "My name's Meredith Sulez," She said releasing her hand. Guess it was my turn to shake Katherine's hand.

"I'm Bonnie McCullough," I said shaking her hand. I looked up in shock when I felt how cold her hand was.

"Nice to meet you too," Katherine said still smiling. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"How long have you moved here?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

She looked embarrassed. "Today is my first day actually."

"Maybe you'll be in the same classes as us," Meredith said excited for a new person that wasn't from Fells Church.

"I'm nineteen. I've been accepted into the local college," Katherine explained, "which is why I moved here."

"Congrats," I told her. Part of me liked her but the other part of me didn't trust her. There was something off…

I just stayed quiet as Meredith and Katherine continued to talk. SHE"S A VAMPIRE! Why didn't I place it sooner? I tried to stay calm but I saw Katherine's eyes on me. I knew she could tell my heart was beating in panic. She looked me straight in the eye.

"We are going to be best friends," She said in a commanding voice.

That was the last thing I remembered from not being in control by a vampire.

**Damon's POV**

This plan was working out better than I thought. Katherine already had Bonnie under her trance as she came in the motel room with her.

"Special delivery," Katherine grinned. Bonnie continued to stand not blinking. "Go sit on the bed," Katherine ordered her.

Without a word Bonnie sat down on the bed.

"How did you manage to do it so fast?" I asked impressed. Katherine hasn't lost her touch.

Katherine stood in front of a mirror checking her hair and makeup. "I followed her and her dumb friend to the mall and it was easy as pie," she said looking at herself in the mirror satisfied that she didn't need to touch anything up. She spun around and faced me. "I held up my end of the deal."

"Yes you did."

"Now give me Stefan."

**A/N:**** I changed a few things in this. Stefan never told Bonnie Katherine's full name and never showed her a photo of what she looked like. Bonnie has barely begun to learn witchcraft. She doesn't know how powerful she'll get.**


	7. Round 7 Tie

**Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Damon's POV**

I sat down next to Bonnie on the squeaky bed. Time to get this show on the road.

"Bonnie," I said looking at her. She obediently looked me in the eye. Now it was my turn to compel her so I can give Katherine what she wants or at least try to. "You will do exactly as I say."

"I will do exactly as you say," She said, still not blinking.

I grabbed her small hand in mine with my eyes still on her. "I want you to break up with Stefan," I ordered her.

Katherine snorted from the corner of the room and rolled her eyes. "Stefan is going to notice something is wrong when she breaks up with him."

I glared at her. "I'm keeping my end of the deal. After Bonnie breaks up with him then the rest is up to you."

She looked at me with hate. "Do you honestly think Stefan is going to give up on Bonnie that easily?"

"Please! I'm not a complete idiot! I do know what would make him break up with her though once and for all."

She licked her lips. "What's that?"

I smirked. "If he caught us together in bed," I explained.

"Damon Salvatore you naughty boy," she said impressed with me. "You know this has to happen at the mansion."

"I'm aware." I looked back at Bonnie. "You and I are going to play a little game instead of you breaking up with Stefan…."

**Stefan's POV**

I was getting worried. Bonnie wouldn't return any calls, which isn't like her. I knew she was mad but she'd still have called at least to say she was okay. I tried her cell phone again and again it went straight to voice mail. A part of me wanted to go to her house but if she wasn't home then her parents might get suspicious as to why a man that they had never even met was asking for their daughter.

I drove back to the mansion and parked the car. I dug my house key out of my pocket and then went inside to find it empty. I didn't sense Damon in the place but he was always sneaky.

I was about to call Meredith to see if she knew where Bonnie was when I heard a shuffle of feet above the staircase. I groaned. This day was getting worse and worse. Damon _was_ here.

**Damon's POV**

I had managed to get home before Stefan and took Bonnie upstairs to my bedroom with a lingerie bag in my hand that Katherine had gotten at the mall. I was going to make Bonnie wear it and let Stefan walk in on us in bed. He had this coming to him.

If it weren't for him turning me into a vampire I wouldn't had to be the cold miserable bastard that I am. I still didn't understand why I couldn't die a regular death like other humans.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Bonnie's voice demanded angry.

I sighed. Guess I didn't compel her long enough. I turned and faced her.

"You are here to break up with Stefan," I said staring into her eyes in command. Suddenly her features softened. "As of this moment you will obey me but act like yourself. Got it?" I said getting impatient.

"I understand dick," She gritted through her teeth angry.

I frowned. That was a little too much like old self.

"Are you really compelled or are you giving me shit?"

She smiled and laughed. "I'm not compelled Damon, you idiot!" Then she slapped me hard across the face.

"Damn it woman! That stings" I said angry.

"Your lucky I don't stake you! I can not believe you were willing to sink this low!"

Then it hit me, my own stupidity. "Stefan gave you vervain for protection didn't he?"

"Yes you stupid ass!" She yelled angry kicking me hard where I didn't want to be kicked at. I doubled over in pain on the floor. My vision began to get blurry. Stupid witch! "You know what? I should stake you!" Then she kicked me hard on my side.

"Would you stop," I yelled in pain, "woman!"

"NO!" She screamed. "Trying to make me wear something like a slut would wear!" She kicked me again.

"Stefan! I know your home! Get your crazy girlfriend off of me!"

**Bonnie's POV**

I was so angry at Damon I want to kill him! Well, you know what I mean! I kept kicking him hard until I felt strong arms pull me away.

"Stefan let me go damn it!" I yelled angry.

"No. Damon isn't worth it."

"You didn't know what he had planned! He wanted you to catch us in bed together!"

Then Stefan looked at Damon with venom and back at me. "Continue to kick the shit out of him."

"STEFAN!" Damon yelled as I kicked him again. "That's enough!" He managed to get up quickly and threw me onto the bed hard. I felt my head hit the headboard and that was the last thing I remembered.


	8. Round 8 The truth is out

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't believe Damon had just tossed Bonnie on the bed like that making her hit her head on the headboard. I was so furious with him. I wanted to throttle him! I looked at him and he seemed shocked at what he had just done. He was faking! He had to! He never cared about anyone or anything except himself. I started to move towards him but he vanished like the coward that he is.

I pushed him out of my mind and focused on Bonnie who was unconscious on the bed. I ran to the bed and held my beloved red witch in my arms. I pushed some of her hair off of her beautiful face.

"Bonnie, wake up!"

She groaned some in pain and opened her eyes, "Stefan?"

"Don't sit up too fast. You hit your head pretty hard."

She slowly sat up holding her head with one hand. "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for your psychotic older brother."

I smiled. Bonnie was to her old self again.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was funny watching you kick the crap out of my psychotic older brother," I said with a half smile.

"That was pretty funny," She said with a laugh but winced in pain as it made her head hurt more.

"You should lay down for awhile," I suggested.

"Maybe that's a good idea since I'm seeing two of you," She said laying down with her head on one of the pillows.

"I'm so sorry for how far this have gotten."

"It's not your fault, Stefan. You can't help it if Damon's a pain in the ass."

"That's true." I said with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes down. "I know you have been wondering what had happened with Damon and me yesterday. I'm just afraid if I tell you then I might lose you."

"You two didn't have sex did you?" I asked joking with her. She looked at me horrified.

"NO!" She said with a shudder. "When I came home from school I found Damon inside my house talking to my parents. He told them that he was my boyfriend and not you and then when we were alone he kissed me," she explained.

I wasn't surprised because I knew he had kissed her. Maybe I'm bad but I wanted to hear her say it and not hear it from Damon.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." I told her. "This just proves what Damon's willing to do to break us up."

"There's another thing that I don't understand."

"What?"

She looked me right in the eye. "Who is Katherine and why is she here?"

**Damon's POV**

I officially blew it. I can't believe I lost let alone did that to Bonnie.

"What the hell his wrong with you," Katherine sneered next to me. "You didn't tell me that Stefan gave Bonnie vervain!"

God I wanted to kill her! "I didn't know he gave her vervain!" I snapped back. "Face it Katherine, we are meant to spend eternity alone and miserable." I turned to the bartender and pointed for another drink.

"Who the hell are you? You are not the same Damon. The old Damon would have done whatever it took to take Stefan down to get what he wanted. Now your just a lonely lost puppy," She said disgusted.

"You're the one to talk," I drawled taking another shot.

"Says the one drinking his pain away," Katherine said like a little girl. "I'm getting Stefan back, even if that means killing the witch!"

I turned to look at her but she already vanished.

"Damn it!"

**Katherine's POV**

Stupid idiot! I still don't know why Stefan had to turn Damon. He's worthless! I'm going to get both of the Salvatore's back!

**Bonnie's POV**

I waited for Stefan to explain who Katherine was. I watched him stand up and walked to the window looking outside.

"Katherine is the one that turned me into a vampire."

I didn't know what to say so I waited for him to continue.

"When I first met Katherine I became instantly infatuated with her and so did Damon. When my father found out that she was a vampire the town hunted her down. Damon was mad at me because I was the one who told our father what Katherine really was."

"But that was before she turned you?"

"I told my father the truth because I sort of had hoped that he would have understood that his youngest son was one of the evil things he hated. He died before I had the chance to tell him that I was turned. I got selfish. I didn't want to spend eternity alone so I changed Damon."

"Stefan it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be turned."

He turned around and faced me with pain in his eyes. "Do you know how many innocent people have died because of my selfishness? Damon tortured his victims before he turned them to get back at me and with that I have to live with until the day I'm officially off of this earth."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. "I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me. Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me because the moment I entered your life I put you in danger."

"We'll get through this just like everything else. Besides I'm a witch."

"One in training," he said reminding me.

"Well, I'll just have to practice more. It'll be the only way to defeat Katherine."

We looked into each others eyes not even blinking. "I want you, Stefan."

"Bonnie, I don't want to push you-"

I cut him off by kissing his lips. I was hungry for him just like I knew he was for me. I felt him slowly remove my shirt off as to be sure that I really wanted this. I did. It had to be now since Katherine is hell bent on keeping us apart, even if that means killing me. I know this sounded lame but I didn't want to die a virgin….

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm so sorry I didn't post it sooner but I was sick for a couple of days. This will be my only posting this week since it's the holidays. Have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**I'm going to try to post either Sunday or Monday for the next chapter. **


	9. Round 9 Damon Salvatore

**Katherine's POV**

I could hear them going at it like filthy animals. Normally I wouldn't have mind if Stefan had been with a vampire but he was with a pathetic human! I slowly made my way upstairs in the mansion. I knew it was only a matter of time before Stefan sensed my presence. Hopefully, he be too distracted to even sense me. I couldn't wait for the plans I had for that idiot witch.

**Damon's POV**

I hurried back to the mansion because I knew that Katherine was really planning on turning Bonnie into one of us. Bonnie didn't deserve that cruel fate that we had to endure. Damn it. Katherine was already here. I hope I'm not too late.

"Stefan!" I yelled.

**Stefan's POV**

"Did I hurt you?" I asked Bonnie as we lay next to each other in the silk sheets. Her head was resting on my chest as I stroked her hair.

"No. I'm thinking that we're going to have to do it again soon," She said sitting up with the sheet covering her.

"Bonnie McCullough, what have I turned you into?" I asked surprised at her response.

She grinned back at me. "I know you don't expect me to answer _THAT_!" She said kissing me.

"STEFAN!" I heard Damon yell. We both groaned at the sound of his voice.

**Bonnie's POV**

I knew Damon had to come and ruin the moment. Jackass! I stood up from the bed and carefully rearranged the sheet around me so Damon couldn't see anything that he wasn't supposed to. Stefan did the same just in time as Damon practically flew in the room. He had a cocky grin on his face when he saw me wrapped in a sheet.

"Damon, quit drooling like a dog," I hissed.

That seemed to snap Damon out o it. "Oh, right. Katherine's going to try to kill you. Not just kill, I mean as turn you into a vampire witch," he explained.

'That's never going to happen," Stefan said sternly.

I looked at Damon who rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We know that but the psycho bitch doesn't."

"And who's fault is it that Psycho Bitch is in our lives right now?" I snapped.

Damon smirked. "Technically its Stefan's because he let her into our lives when we were alive."

Stefan glared at him. "Who was the one that begged dad not to let her leave town?" He shot back.

I watched with amusement. They were acting like little kids, which was hilarious at the moment.

"Who's fault is it that we're both miserable bastards?" Damon snarled at his younger brother.

"Damon, I've had it up to here!" Stefan yelled annoyed.

"Yeah? Right back at you," Damon yelled back.

Before I knew it they started wrestling each other.

"I am sick and tired of hearing you whine!" Damon growled.

"I'm sick of having to look at your ugly face for eternity!"

Damon had Stefan in a head lock at the moment. "We both know that I'm the handsome brother." He said like nothing.

Stefan managed to get out of Damon's hold. I had enough hearing them bicker as funny as it was.

"Can we please act like adults?" I asked them annoyed. "I mean you two are vampires acting like children!"

"Are not!" They both yelled in union.

I could practically feel my blood pressure rising. "This is what we're going to do. Stefan and I are going to get dressed while you wait downstairs. Then we will find a way to deal with Katherine. Got it?"

Damon just stuck his tongue out at me as he left the room.

Stefan closed the door so we could get dressed. Wait a minute. Where was my underwear? I frowned while looking for it.

"Stefan, I can't find my underwear," I complained.

**Damon's POV**

I smiled to myself as I walked downstairs pulling out Bonnie's little blue panties from my pocket. I had managed to sneak it when they weren't looking. This day is actually turning out pretty good.

**Bonnie's POV**

I walked awkwardly into the study room right beside Stefan. My butt practically felt bare since I couldn't find my underwear. Stefan had offered me a pair of his boxer shorts but I knew they would be too big for me.

I felt different now. I couldn't explain it but I was happy. I just hoped my parents wouldn't be able to tell the difference when I went home.

I frowned when I saw Damon holding something blue in his right hand. That asshole! He had my underwear!

"Looking for these," He smirked tossing them at me.

I quickly caught them and stuffed them in my pocket in embarrassment. Okay now I was really going to have to learn magic so I could make his man hood disappear. Bet he wouldn't be laughing then!


	10. Round 10 Bonnie McCullough

**Bonnie's POV**

I was going through some spell books in the study to try to find a spell that would suit my needs to get Damon back. Stefan and Damon were also going through some spell book but only to find easy ones that would start my training.

I picked up a big black leather bound spell book and grinned as I flipped through the pages. Let's see. I never realized how many spells there actually were. I continued skimming the pages but I couldn't find a spell that would make Damon lose his manhood. Damn it! Maybe there was even a better spell. Wait a second! I think I found it.

"Guys, I found a spell to do!" I yelled.

The both looked up from their books. "What did you find," Stefan asked.

I grinned. Damon was so going to hate this.

"One that will get me in training," I answered.

**Damon's POV**

I watched Bonnie suspiciously as she was trying to dot the spell. I knew she was trying to get me back for the panties incident. All of a sudden I felt dizzy. What the hell…

**Bonnie's POV**

I smiled when I finished the spell and looked at Damon. He looked like a completely different person. That ass persona off his was completely gone and now he actually looked charming. Woah! Where did that word come from?

"Let's listen to some music!" Damon said happily turning the radio on.

"Bonnie, what did you do?" Stefan asked me.

"I did a spell that would make him less annoying," I said sweetly.

"Alright," Damon yelled excited when he found a radio station that satisfied him. It was funny because it was 80's music. "Yes! Rick Springfield rocks!"

Me and Stefan laughed as Damon started singing Jessie's Girl but he changed a few words which was hilarious!

Stefan is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Stefan's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

CHORUS:  
You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl  
I wish that I had Stefan's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is rather moot

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

CHORUS

Like Stefan's girl, I wish that I had Stefan's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

(Solo)

You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl, I wish that I had Stefan's girl  
I want Stefan's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like  
Stefan's girl, I wish that I had Stefan's girl, I want, I want Stefan's girl

The song ended and the spell automatically wore off of Damon. He was back to his demeanor looking face.

**Damon's POV**

What the hell was that? That little witch made me sing!

"So, Damon you look in the mirror all the time," Bonnie asked laughing.

"Your freaking dead!" I growled.


	11. Round 11 No one

**First off I want to thank everyone that's still reviewing and liking this story. To answer some questions I've been posting the chapters short for you guys so you won't have to wait long to read them. I hope these quick updates made up for only posting once last week. Anyways back to the story and enjoy!**

**Bonnie's POV**

The next day at school I told Meredith everything that had happened. She started laughing when I told her that Damon had sung as we walked in Alaric's classroom. She playfully slapped my arm.

"How come you didn't video tape it or something?"

I grinned and got out my cell phone, holding it out in triumph. "Would I leave you hanging in suspense, Mere?" I said so casually.

She grabbed my phone out of my hand. "Let me see!" As soon as she watched it she started laughing so hard. "Stefan's Girl? That is classic!"

Just then Damon walked in the classroom. Crap. I forgot he was still a student here.

"Hey Damon," Meredith said greeting him handing me back my phone. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" He snapped.

"What's your favorite 80's song?" She asked laughing as she went to her seat.

I sat down in my seat as did Damon in his. I smiled sweetly at him. "How's it going?" I said like nothing.

"Evil witch," He hissed at me.

"Damon, what did you expect me to do?" I asked him lowering my voice. "You took my underwear without asking me!"

"Because I knew you'd say no if I asked!" He whispered back. "I'm done playing games Bonnie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you the truth before. I care about you and I know deep down you care about me even if you won't admit it. I mean come on! We bicker like a married couple every time we are near one another."

"That's not true! And second I loathe you!"

He grinned at me. "That's what you tell yourself to get through the day."

Just then Alaric came into the classroom. I stared ahead as he began teaching trying to block out what Damon had said.

**Stefan's POV**

I stayed home from school. I knew it was a risk leaving Bonnie alone with Damon but I trusted her. I just couldn't deal with Damon's crap today. I stared at the fireplace watching the logs burn when I felt a presence that I thought I would never feel again.

"Pretty brave of you coming here alone," I said angry with hate.

"You already knew I would come here eventually, Stefan." Katherine said like nothing. "By the way, shouldn't you be in school right now? Do the teachers know that your ditching?" She asked laughing as she poured herself a drink.

"You are wasting your undead life on me, Katherine. I'm never going to love you that way again."

I watched her set the drink down on the table and faced me. "You and I are always going to be connected whether we like it or not."

"That part may be true."

"Because it is," She screamed at me. "I created you! No one is going to take you away from me, especially a pathetic human that you decided to boink yesterday!"

I shoved her against the wall holding my grip on her. "What goes on between me and Bonnie is between us! Not you!"

She laughed evilly. "You claim that you care about her but you're the one that's putting her in danger. I promise you Stefan that if you keep seeing her I will kill her and you know I always keep my promises."

I loosened my grip on her enough for her to get away. I didn't want to admit it but she was right. I know a way to protect Bonnie from Katherine forever.

**Damon's POV**

I was glad school was finally over. I quickly made my way back to the mansion. I knew something wasn't right when I didn't see Stefan in school. Event though I didn't feel him home I still yelled his name.

"Stefan!"

I walked into the study and was about to pour myself a drink when I saw a note in Stefan's hand writing. I picked up the paper and started reading it. Stefan you weak bastard!

**Bonnie's POV**

I was washing dishes when I felt someone behind me. I turned the faucet water off and turned around.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked worried. I had never seen Damon look so vulnerable which made me worry.

He swallowed hard. "Stefan did something Bonnie."

I stared at him not wanting to hear what he was going to say. "I don't want to hear it, Damon. This is just another one of your mind games-"

"Stefan killed himself!" He yelled. "He's dead!"

I slapped him hard across the face. "No!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"It's the truth! He left a note in his handwriting!" He yelled.


	12. One Week Later

**Bonnie's POV**

A week has passed since Stefan's death and I felt numb inside like a part of me had died with him. Damon assumed that Katherine had gotten Stefan because the moment Damon showed me Stefan's note we haven't heard another word from her since. I guess a part of me was praying that Stefan left with Katherine to protect me that he'd sacrifice himself to be with the woman he hated to save the one that he loved.

Most days I locked myself in my bedroom not wanting to deal with the outside world. Sure Meredith would stop my or Alaric to give me my school work that I missed but that was it. Damon was well Damon. Meredith had told me that he had quit going to school after that day, which didn't surprise me at all.

I still was practicing magic more than ever now. Maybe if I found the right spell I could bring Stefan back to life. I had ordered some magic books on-line that I was still waiting to receive.

"He's not coming back." Damon's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I so did not want to deal with him.

I looked at him. "But you still do," I pointed out annoyingly. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but Damon always did get under my skin.

"I've heard what you've been up too. Stop it." He ordered me.

I scoffed at him. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring Stefan back. It's been done before."

His face scrunched up like he didn't believe me. Ass! "Excuse me, _witch_, but I've been around a lot longer than you and have never heard of such thing!"

"Why do you always call me that?"

"What?"

"Witch," I told him. "Why can't you ever call me by my real name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why? What's so hard that you can't say my name?"

"Because Stefan's called you that, okay?" He confessed. "I just wanted something of you that didn't have and that was my nickname for you. There I said it. Happy now?" He said agitated.

Crap! He really does care about me. "Damon, nothing will ever happen between us. You have to understand that."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked locking eyes with mine. "I could do a 'love spell' to make you love me."

"But you wouldn't."

He put both of his hands on my shoulders. "You think you know me but you don't. Just like you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."

His lips were inches from my lips. I held my breath in. "Then why don't you?"

"Because I know you are still grieving for my dead brother and I'm not going to take advantage of that." He said with his hands falling to his side. "I'm an ass but I'm not an complete ass."

That made me smile. "I think we can both agree on that."

"Well, my job is done. I made you smile," He said forcing himself to smile which made me laugh hard. His smile was not one to talk about.

"Damon, stop it. I was wrong about you."

"So, does this mean you might feel a little something for me?"

"You've known it before m. What you said in the classroom last week was true."

"What are we going to do about our feelings then? Are we going to admit it and move forward or are we just going to act like nothing happened?"

"Well, nothing really has happened. You kissed me in my kitchen then I slapped you," I said reminding him.

He nodded. "I think you were just trying to be naughty." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Damon, shut up!" Damn it. He made me laugh again.

"Damon, shut up." He said mimicking me. "Like I said before, my work is done." He said in his regular voice.

I watched him walk out of my room. This was just so wrong on so many levels. I'm grieving for one brother that was the love of my life and no I have feelings for the other brother. I hope this doesn't turn into some weird Soap Opera show.


	13. Round 13 Damon Salvatore

**Damon's POV**

It kills me to see how much Bonnie is suffering. I would do anything to take away her pain. Ever since Stefan died she hasn't been the same witch that- what a minute! Get a grip, Damon! Who cares if she's hurting right? That's what the old Damon would have done. And he would have taking advantage of the situation by kissing her. Face it. The only way your ever going to get the witch is by being your old self….Even if that means fighting with her again. Screw it! I'm going to cast a spell that will make her forget Stefan ever existed. That's better than trying to compel her. Stupid Damon!

**Bonnie's POV**

My parents were still out of town which meant I had to do my own grocery shopping. Yuck! I hated shopping. One problem is I can't carry the bags home myself. I was considering on calling Meredith to go with me but with the way she shops I'd never get back fast. Matt! Why didn't I think of him before? I dialed his number and heard it ring a few times before he answered.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the grocery store since my parents are still out of town," I asked hoping I didn't sound too desperate but I think I did.

"You didn't want to go with Meredith, huh? What time do you want to go?"

"Whenever your free."

"I'm free now. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Matt. I'll give you gas money."

"Don't worry about it, Bonnie. I got it covered," he said hanging up.

I looked down at my sweatpants and dingy shirt. Guess I better change since I have to go out in public. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a pink v-neck tee shirt and quickly changed. I pulled my red hair back into a ponytail and was putting my shoes on when I heard Matt honking outside. I grabbed my wallet from my desk and house keys and ran outside to his car.

"Sorry," I told him getting in the car.

Matt chuckled and took off down the street. "So, how long are your parents going to be out of town?"

"For a couple of weeks at least," I told him.

"Your lucky. No parents breathing down your neck." We stopped at a red light.

I looked out at the scenery. "I didn't mind before when my parents were gone but now it's lonely. Before Stefan would stay."

The light turned green and Matt drove again. "I'm sorry for what happened to him. To be honest the only time I've ever seen you happy was when you were with him."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**Damon's POV**

I went to the one person who I thought would might help me but deep down I knew it was a waist of time as I walked into a familiar classroom. My former teacher looked up at me in surprise from his desk. It looked like Alaric was grading papers or whatever.

"Never thought I'd see you in here again," Alaric drawled setting his pen down.

"That goes for two of us. I need a favor," I said getting straight to the point.

Alaric stood up and looked at me like I grew two heads or something. "What makes you think I'd help a vampire?"

I playfully smacked my lips together as if it was obvious. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe your going to help me so you don't get fired."

"You can't get me fired," He scoffed.

"Think again, _teach_." I rolled my eyes in annoyance and showed him a picture on my phone that I had taken of him and Meredith kissing. I knew it would come in handy some day. "So, are you going to help me or should I just give this to the principle?"

If looks could kill I'd be dead by the look Alaric was giving me. It only made me smile more.

"What do you need my help with?"

"A spell," I said simply.

Alaric frowned at me. "I'm going to need more details."

"I want you to do a spell that would make Bonnie forget Stefan."

Now he looked at me like I was crazy. "No! I'm not going to help erase my student's minds."

"I'm doing this for her. You've seen the way she's been since Stefan died. I know I'm a bastard but it's hard for me to see her in pain. I know that you agree with me on that."

"Do you have any idea how furious she'd be if some day she'd happen to get her memory back of Stefan?"

"I don't want her to remember him _ever_ again. The second she remembers she's going to have that look of pain on her face and to tell you the truth it's driving me nuts!"

Alaric's lips curled into a smile. "You care about her."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! Wow! Damon Salvatore cares for someone other than himself," he said impressed.

"Shut up," I said annoyed.

"I want something in return for helping you."

"What?"

"All the pictures you took of me and Meredith."

"Okay," I said like nothing.

**Bonnie's POV**

Matt was helping me load groceries into his trunk when I felt something strange go through me. What was _that_?

"You okay, Bon?" Matt asked me.

"I think so."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and went back to putting bags in his trunk as did I.

**A/N:**** Okay I think I'm finally satisfied with this chapter to post. I had rewritten it two times this weekend and wasn't satisfied with either so here it is. Just to let you know I have a poll on my profile for which show or story other that you want me to center and update more.**


	14. Let The Games Begin

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Bonnie's POV**

"Thanks for doing this for me," I told Matt for the tenth time as he parked in the driveway.

"Bon, you really need to stop thanking me," Matt said.

We both got out of the car and each grabbed a handful of groceries and walked to the back door. I fumbled with the keys before I was able to stick it in the keyhole unlocking the back door. I let Matt in first and took the keys out of the door putting them back in my pocket and went inside. I saw a familiar guy standing in my kitchen. I smiled dropping the bags on the ground and ran to him happily.

"There's my boyfriend," I said kissing him.

**Damon's POV**

Holy Shit! It worked! And might I add that Bonnie is a heck of a kisser! Guess Stefan taught her a few pointers. Wait a minute? Was she sticking her tongue in my mouth? I could get used to this. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. I knew the witch had it in her. Innocent my ass!

"What the hell is going on," I heard Matt yell shocked.

I heard Bonnie groan and pulled away from me. Damn kid! He's going to get it!

"Matt, I'm just kissing my boyfriend," Bonnie said like it was obvious. "What's wrong with you?"

Matt looked at us like he didn't believe what he was seeing. "Is this how your moving on by being with Damon?" He asked disgusted.

"I'm not moving on from anything. I've always been in love with Damon."

I did one of my many famous smiles at the kid who looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm going to throw up," Matt said leaving.

"Thanks for the ride!" Bonnie yelled.

"What's his problem?" I asked her pretending that I didn't know.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He was fine until he saw you. Maybe he's jealous of you," She said grinning.

"Well who wouldn't be?" I said sounding like a stuck up rich girl making her laugh.

She put both her hands on the collar of my leather jacket. "So, you know my parents are out of town which means we got the house to ourselves," She said with a wink.

I really like this new Bonnie. "What do you have in mind?"

She turned her back to me. "Oh, I don't know. Strip poker," She said removing her jacket which she tossed at me.

I caught her jacket. That was the last thing I expect that Bonnie would ever do!

"No offense, but I don't think your ready for strip poker." What the hell was wrong with me? Idiot!

"Scratch that then. We could swim naked," She suggested.

Why does she suddenly want to be naked?

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you suddenly want to be naked?"

She grinned mischievously. "What can I say Damon Salvatore? You bring out the bad girl in me."

"Okay. Only if you use more tongue."

**Bonnie's POV**

I floated lazily in the pool waiting for Damon to come out of the pool house. He was taking forever like a girl.

"What's taking you so long?" I yelled.

"I'm not coming out!" His voice was muffled from being inside.

"Damon, come out!" I snapped annoyed. Men jeez!

Suddenly I head footsteps and looked at Damon who was bare and started laughing. He was so white! Especially his legs!

"Laugh it up," He said annoyed.

I just continued to laugh.


	15. The Secret is Out

**Bonnie's POV**

I got hungry after our little game of skinny dipping and went in the kitchen now fully clothed for something to eat. I kept eying the fridge not sure what to eat because I had bought so much food. Does that ever happen to anyone else? I'm pretty sure it does. I could feel Damon's eyes on me.

"What's so hard about getting something to eat?" He drawled from the kitchen table as he sat on one of the chairs stretched out lazily.

I looked at him. "Well unlike vampires, humans can choose what they want to eat."

He pretended that I had hurt his feels and put both his hands over his heart. "Ouch, Red. That hurt."

I smiled and opened the freezer door and decided on a frozen pizza.

"What's the big deal about pizza?" He asked now standing next to me as I paced the pizza on a cooking sheet.

"You never had pizza before?" I asked shocked.

"When I was human it wasn't invented yet," he said blowing it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"That just sucks. Maybe I could do a spell that would let you taste it," I suggested.

"NO!" Damon said a little too fast.

"It was only a suggestion, Damon," I said turning on the oven and snorted. "Besides I would never sink so low as to use magic on a person, unless of course they deserved it."

"That would be pretty pathetic," Damon muttered.

After a few minutes I slipped the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

"So, what should we do until the pizza's done?"

Damon looked down at me. "Maybe we should just sit quietly."

**Damon's POV**

I didn't know why I just said that when I had Bonnie at my mercy. Jeez! I hope I'm not growing a conscious after what she said about magic. Being with her is turning me into a soft puppy _with_ a conscious. I didn't sign up for that. It's time to get back to your old self Damon.

"You know what? Scratch that. Let's make out again until the pizza is done," I said a little too sharp.

"I'm game if you are," She said winking at me.

**Matt's POV**

I was waiting for Meredith to show up. Something was way off with Bonnie. There was no way in hell she'd ever kiss Damon. I mean I always knew Damon had some kind of weird infatuation with her. I think it's because Bonnie is nice to everyone including a vampire.

"Sorry I'm late," Meredith said sitting across from me. "What's the emergency?"

"I think something is wrong with Bonnie."

"Well the love of her life died. We don't' know how that would feel."

"Just hear me out okay? Earlier today Bonnie had called me asking a ride to the grocery store and I took her. When we got back to her place Damon was waiting in the kitchen. Before I knew it she walked up to him and started kissing him," I explained real fast.

Meredith's mouth hung open. "Why would she kiss, Damon?"

"I don't know! Plus she called him her boyfriend."

"I know Bonnie. She would never act like that unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Someone did a spell on her or a vampire perhaps?" She said.

I frowned. "Why would he put a spell on her?"

"Because with Stefan out of the picture he actually has a shot with her now but since she's mourning Stefan's death he'd still have to wait for her," she explained.

"How do we find out who did the spell on her?"

"Alaric," She said simply. "He'd know. If Damon's that desperate he would have gone to Alaric for help."

"That doesn't make any sense. Alaric hates Damon. Why would he help him?"

Meredith looked like she had a bitter taste in her mouth for what she was going to say. "Damon must have threatened him or blackmailed him in some way."

Matt was still clueless. "About what?"

"My relationship with Alaric," She said in a low voice so no one would hear.

Matt's eyes went wide at the revelation. "Oh. What's with the girls in this town dating older men?"

**Bonnie's POV**

I never remembered ever being this hungry. The pizza was so delightful. It was just what I needed after my make out session with Damon. I felt a little guilty since he kept watching me while I ate.

"That's getting kind of creepy," I told him wiping my mouth with a paper towel.

He looked taken aback. "What's kind of creepy?"

"You watching me while I eat," I commented.

He looked at the half eaten pizza. "I wonder if that would be good with blood on it or dipped in blood," he said in thought.

I grimaced and pushed my plate to the side. "I think I'm done eating now."

"Don't stop eating on my account," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

**Meredith's POV**

I went inside Alaric's classroom. I had to talk to him alone so Matt was waiting in his car. Alaric was writing something on the chalkboard.

"Alaric, did you help Damon with a spell?" I asked getting straight to the point because if it was true then we had to get Bonnie alone somehow.

Alaric set the chalk down and turned to face me. "What did Damon do to Bonnie?"

"Well, according to Matt he saw them kissing. She thinks Damon's her boyfriend and has no idea who Stefan was," I said irritated. "Did Damon threaten you to help him because of our relationship?"

"I'm sorry, Meredith. I couldn't let him telling everyone about us. Besides, I saw how miserable Bonnie was after Stefan's death. I thought it might have been good for her if I could take that pain away even if its for a little while."

I understood what he was saying. His intentions were good or at least I thought they would have been if Damon Salvatore weren't involved.

"Are you and Damon best buddies now?"

"Please. I loathe the dead guy."

"If you think your doing something good for Bonnie then don't have Damon involved!" I snapped storming out of the room. Men!


	16. Double Date,Twilight Zone

**Bonnie's POV**

I sat on the couch curled up next to Damon, eating popcorn and watching While You Were Sleeping. There was something about the movie that seemed sort of familiar to me but I couldn't quiet place it. Unlike the character Lucy I had family. I looked at Damon whom looked like he wasn't enjoying the movie. I decided to turn it off.

"Why did you turn it off?"

"Because you looked like you didn't enjoy the movie. I mean I know it's a chick flick or whatever but I thought you had a thing for Sandra Bullock."

Damon scrunched his face. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Maybe because I know you have all her movies on dvd. I'm not stupid, Damon." I said irritated.

He gave me another one of his looks. "I never said you were stupid, Bonnie."

I blinked in surprise. He just called me my name, not witch.

"I must be in the Twilight Zone because you just said my name," I pointed out.

For a split second Damon looked like he had been caught about something but he regained his usual composure. "Is it against the law to say my girlfriends real name," He said blunt.

"No. I'm just used to hearing you call me 'witch'."

Just then the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell! I got and answered the door. Meredith and Alaric were there smiling and holding hands. I was about to turn and look at Damon but he was already beside me with an annoyed expression on his face. "What are you two doing here?" He said annoyed.

**Meredith's POV**

I smiled brightly when I saw Damon looking annoyed. _I'll show you what annoying is._

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked me.

"Well, I thought since the you and Damon knows that me and Alaric are dating I thought it'd be fun if we went on a double date," I explained still smiling and looked at Alaric. "Right sweetie?"

He forced himself to smile. "Right, honey," he said griping my hand tighter. I winced but still smiled.

"So, what do you say Bon? Up for the challenge?"

"Sure, why not?" She said.

Damon glared at Bonnie. "Do we_ have_ to?" He asked whining like a little kid.

"Yes." She said simply and looked back at me. "What do you have in mind?"

I grinned.

**Damon's POV**

I wanted to kill Meredith for doing this to me! Never in all my years as a vampire have I ever gone out on a double date! Heck, I didn't even go on one when I was human! We ended up at a local pool place. Meredith had suggested that we traded partners; me and her against Bonnie and Alaric. I would rather have the warlock for my partner instead of a naive schoolgirl. I scanned the cue sticks until I found a black one. I quickly grabbed it and heard Meredith walking up to me. Payback is a bitch. I waited a few seconds then turned around with the cue stick hitting her in the stomach. I smiled as she held onto her stomach in pain.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you, Mere." I said sounding like a girl.

She glared at me. "I know you heard me coming you blood sucking fiend!"

I glared back at her. "Watch your mouth or you will end up what I'll be blood sucking."

Meredith regained her composure and quickly grabbed any cue stick off the rack. I was still glaring at her as she walked passed me and kicked me in the leg hard.

"Jerk," I heard her mumble.

"Sticks and stones sweetheart," I said sarcastically.

She whirled around on me. "Why do you have to be an ass all the time?"

"Because it's who I am," I told her like it was obvious. "I know people don't like me and I can give a rats ass what they think. I don't have low self-esteem. It's one of the many charming qualities from being a vampire."

"Lucky you," She drawled walking back to the pool table where Bonnie and Alaric were waiting.

**Bonnie's POV**

It felt weird going on a double date with my best friend who was dating my history teacher. It was weirder for me when I got paired with Alaric to play pool. Lucky for me though, Alarlc was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Alaric nervously.

A small smiled played his lips. "That we would both rather be someplace else?"

"Bingo. Why did Meredith want to go on double dates?"

Alaric had the same look that Damon had about being caught. "I don't know. I mean you have known Meredith a lot longer than I have."

I frowned. "Is there something that your not telling me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"When I'm out on a double date with my history teacher I have officially gone to the Twilight Zone."

"Same here with me but with me on a double date with my student."

I didn't believe him because Meredith had never asked me to double date with her before. I'll find out sooner or later. Meredith came back followed by Damon who had his original cocky grin on his face. Meredith lowered her eyes at me. "Your boyfriend is an ass."

I looked at Damon who looked like he was about ready to laugh. This is going to be one long miserable night.

**So sorry I didn't really update last week and this week. I've really busy. This week I'm going to try to post three chapters. I can't believe I'm already going to have 60 reviews. You guys are awesome! Special thanks to all of you that are still reviewing. It means a lot.**


	17. All Must Come To An End

**Damon's POV**

Who knew that Meredith was actually good at playing pool? Bonnie on the other hand had finally managed to keep a ball _on_ the table and for once her cue stick didn't hit the lights above the table. How could a witch not know how to play pool? I watched Bonnie lining her cue stick up to the solid number one ball and hit it. The ball went flying across the table at me. I quickly caught it with one hand before it hit my face.

Bonnie looked embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologized wincing.

"We better stop playing before once of us gets hurt," I said joking while setting the ball back on the table.

"Good plan," Alaric said relieved. "Well, this has been an interesting night but I have to teach in the morning."

Bonnie looked at Meredith. "And we have school," she added hoping this night was over.

"Okay," Meredith said, "but I need to talk to Damon real quick."

"We'll be outside," Alaric said walking out with Bonnie.

I smiled sweetly at Meredith. "What can I help you with?"

She didn't smile back. "Remove the spell that you did on Bonnie," she said curtly.

My smile quickly vanished. "I don't know what your talking about.'

"Give me a break, Damon. I know you did some spell on her to make her forget about Stefan which is kind of cruel. I mean, I know somewhere deep down in your twisted sick mind you actually care about her and didn't want to see her grieving anymore over the loss of your _brother _but Bonnie deserves to remember Stefan, even if it's through grief or the happy times that they had together."

"Are you done ranting?"

"Damon, you know I'm right about this," She said sympathetically.

"You are not right about _anything_," I sneered. "Should we return to our dates?"

"Damon, if you ever really cared about Bonnie you would tell her the truth."

I moaned. I hate this 'feeling' crap. But she was right. I knew I had to tell Bonnie the truth but my greatest fear was..

"What if I tell her the truth and I lose her forever?"

Meredith placed a hand on my arm. "At least it would be by telling the truth."

**Bonnie's POV**

The drive home was silent. Damon kept his eyes on the road. I tried to make small talk but that failed. It seemed to only make him angry so I stopped. He finally pulled up to the front of my house. I reached for the door handle when I felt his hand on my arm stopping me.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

I looked at him. "What do you have to be sorry about? I'm the one that made you go out on a double date."

"Because witch I did something I'm not proud of," he said looking me in the eye.

"Damon, your starting to scare me."

"I'm scaring myself. I promise you that in the morning everything will go back to normal."

I scoffed. "There's no such thing as 'normal' Damon.'

"Just go with me on this witch. Goodnight."

I was waiting for him to give me a good night kiss but it never came. I felt tears form but held them in place as I got out of his car and ran to the porch. I didn't even turn around and heard the tires squealing down the street.

He's breaking up with me. I knew it.

**Damon's POV**

I banged on Alaric's door. I didn't care what time of the night it was. Meredith was right. I need to end this and I was going to. I saw a light turn on inside and heard Alaric mutter a few cuss words before he answered the door.

"What?" He snapped half asleep.

I smirked. "Not really a morning person, are you?"

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Undo the spell."

He looked at me wide awake now. "Why? You practically blackmailed me to do the spell."

"Actually I did blackmail you to do the spell and now I want you to undo it," I ordered him.

"Is the big bad Damon Salvatore growing a conscious?"

I glared at him. "Shut up. Are you going to undo the spell or do I have to show the principle those pictures?"

He looked at me agape. "You said you gave me all those!"

"Never trust a vampire," I said evilly.

"Blood sucking fiend," He muttered.

"So, that's where Meredith learned that word from."

He just looked at me.


	18. The Return

**Bonnie's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling different. I couldn't explain it. I felt ready to go back to school and live my life the way Stefan would have wanted me to.

**Damon's POV**

I watched Bonnie walk in the school and couldn't help but smile. She was back to her old self. Luckily for me she didn't remember anything from the past few days. I know this for a fact because she would have already kicked my ass by now. Now was the time to try to have a relationship with her knowing _about_ it.

**Bonnie's POV**

I went to my locker and saw Meredith standing next to mine waiting for me.

"I'm surprised your back," she told me.

I shrugged. "Guess I'm tired of feeling self pity."

Meredith gave me a hug. "I missed hanging out with you."

"Me too," I said grabbing my history book and shutting my locker. "I am ready to face this hellish class with Damon in it."

She frowned at me. "Didn't you hear? He dropped out of school. Well quit actually."

I smiled. "My day is looking up."

"Bon, there's something that I have to tell you," she started looking uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I don't want to lie to you but you need to talk to Damon after school."

I groaned. "I don't want to!"

She looked at me surprised. "Maybe you two are more alike than you think."

I wasn't sure if I had heard her right. "_What?_"

Meredith grinned at me. "Bonnie, you know that I'm not a fan of Damon but I know he cares about you. Just something for you to think about," she said.

I watched her walk inside Alaric's class. Meredith was crazy. Why would she actually be nice about Damon?

**Damon's POV**

I sulked all the way back to the mansion and made my way into the study. Now it was time to drown my sorrows. Yes it's true I didn't have drink since I had cast that spell on Bonnie but it doesn't mean anything. I don't need Bonnie to keep me from drinking.

"Well, well it didn't take you long to make your move," A voice said behind me.

What the hell? He's supposed to be dead.

"Says the person who's supposed to be dead," I shot back.

"Technically I'm still dead."

I titled my face at him. "That's not funny, Stefan. Bonnie thinks your dead!"

"I had to fake my death to protect her from Katherine," he yelled at me.

"That's a bunch of shit and you know it! We both could have protected her from Katherine!"

Stefan lowered his voice. "We don't have to now. I found Katherine and I killed her."

Did I just hear him right? "You killed Katherine, our creator that we've carried a torch for over centuries?"

"It's the truth Damon."

I laughed. "And people say I'm cold-hearted? You let the love of your life believe that you were dead! You didn't see the way your death affected Bonnie! She was a complete wreck! Today was the first day that she was able to go back to school since you faked your death. You never cared about her!"

Stefan shoved me over the couch. "You don't have any right to say how I feel about her! I'm not the one that put a spell on her in the first place! Who do you think she'll be more angry at; me for trying to protect her or you for practically erasing her memory so you could have your little fun with her!"

**A/N:**** This will be the last update until after Christmas. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**


	19. Final Scream

**Bonnie's POV**

I forcefully kept trying to keep my eyes open as Alaric drowned on and on about something that had to do with history. Wow. Did I just say that? Okay. Think Bonnie, think!

"Bon, are you okay?" Meredith whispered at me.

I smiled at her. "Sure."

Just then the bell rung and class was finally over. All my fellow classmates stood up and put their belongings in their bags or backpacks. I was doing the same when Alaric spoke.

"Bonnie I'd like to have a word with you," he said looking serious.

Yikes! I put my hand on my mouth checking for drool just in case. Thankfully my hand was dried. A few seconds later the classroom was cleared and I walked up to his desk and swallowed hard.

"Is there a problem?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I noticed you had trouble concentrating in class. Maybe you came back to school too soon," he said looking worried.

"Mr. Saltzman," I called him since we were in school. "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

Alaric looked at me pensive. "Have you talked to Damon today by any chance?"

"No," I replied looking at him unusual. "Why would I want to see that jerk?"

"Because he did something to you that you should know about."

**Stefan's POV**

Damon knew I was lying. I didn't kill Katherine. I had promised Katherine that I would be with her forever if it meant that Bonnie stayed safe. I knew I should have stayed away but I couldn't. Not without seeing Bonnie one last time. I deeply prayed that she would forgive me but I knew she wouldn't. It was time to end it officially. It wasn't fair to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Damon said mockingly to annoy the hell out of me.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Same old Damon," I said.

"It's just like old times, isn't it? I mean here we are still fighting for Bonnie's heart."

I looked him in the eye. "Only this time you've won."

He looked like he didn't believe what I had just said. "What?"

"Come on, Damon. We both know Bonnie is never going to forgive me for faking my death."

"Maybe she'll surprise all of us and still stay with you."

"DAMON SALVATORE!" They heard Bonnie yell. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

I looked at Damon who actually looked ashen. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Long story," Damon said.

Just then Bonnie appeared in the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Wow. Damon must have really screwed up because I didn't think she could ever be this angry.

**Bonnie's POV**

All my anger went away the moment I saw Stefan alive. Well, you know what I mean. How could he be-

"Stefan?" I felt the air go back into my lungs.

Stefan walked until he was in front of me. 'Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "How could you be alive?"

"Because he made it all up," Damon said in a accusing tone. "He faked is death just so he could watch you grieve."

Stefan snarled at Damon. "Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!"

Damon snorted real loud. "You are not fooling anyone, Stefan."

"Damon, please leave." I asked him so softly that only a vampire would have been able to hear.

Stefan looked at me stunned. "Since, when are _you_ polite to _him_?"

Damon laughed. "Ever since you faked your death," he replied with his cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Damon, would you please leave us alone?"

Damon lifted my hand up to his cold lips and he kissed it, letting my hand fall. "Anything for you, my love."

I groaned. "Shut up, Damon."

Damon took one last look between me and Stefan. "Have a nice chat."

Then in an instant he vanished from the room.

"I see some things never change," Stefan said looking at me.

"Why did you do it?" My voice broke while asking him. "I thought we loved each other."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I could hear him inhaling my scent.

"I do love you. I left to protect you from Katherine. She was never going to stop until you were dead. I couldn't let that happen."

"Did you kill her?" I mumbled as my face was pressed against his chest. God how I missed his touch.

"Yes. That's why I came back," he said pulling me back a little. He put both of his hands against my face. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that," he said agitated releasing his hands from my face. "I'm a vampire and you're a witch. It's unheard of. We will be hunted if the wrong people found out."

"I don't care. I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again," I said kissing him.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and hoisted me up against the wall. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I can't let you go. Not again." Stefan said.

I felt his lips on mine.

I gripped my fingernails into his back. "I want you, Stefan." I said gasping.

I felt a breeze and found myself in his old bedroom. "Are you sure?" he asked me. I was about to reply when I saw a strange man behind him. "STEFAN!" I screamed in horror.

Before Stefan could turn around the man had killed him. I started crying because this time it was for real. I saw it with my own two eyes. I felt my powers surge through my body as the man stalked up to me, grinning evil. No. Not man. Vampire.

"Don't be afraid, witch. You and I are going to get to know each other better."

I watched him wave his hand around and I felt my powers disappearing out of my body. This was no ordinary vampire. Damon, where are you?


	20. New Threat

**Bonnie's POV**

The vampire had paralyzed me somehow to keep me from running from him. I sat frozen on the bed not even blinking as he approached me. This was the first real look that I've seen him. He was al little over 6 feet tall with piercing blue eyes that sparkled like crystals when light was directly on them. He short black hair and his face was clean from stubble. Dressed in black leather pants and a silk dark red shirt he was strikingly handsome but there was a touch of evil radiating off of him.

"I am going to let you speak so if you scream for help I'll take your voice away. Understood," he asked leering at me. "Speak."

"What do you want with me?" I asked terrified.

"I already got what I wanted. I took your powers away from you."

Suddenly I could move again. "You get your powers from witches," I realized.

He smiled handsomely. "Precisely," he said like I hit the jack pot. "Do not be afraid. I am not going to kill you."

I glared at him/ "Why not? You already killed the love of my life."

"Stefan Salvatore? Please! Your better off without that putz. He was a poor excuse of a vampire."

I stood up and slapped him hard across his face. He waved his hand and I was forced to sit back down.

"That was uncalled for," he said unnerved by me hitting him.

Just then a flare shot through the window and landed on him. I was able to gain control of my body as he screamed. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and ran straight into Damon at the bottom of the stairs. Smoke alarms started going off making me cover my ears with my hands.

'He killed Stefan," I cried as smoke began to fill the staircase.

Damon scooped me up in his arm.

**Damon's POV**

I looked down at Bonnie as she continued crying. I should have never left. If I did then Stefan would still be alive and Bonnie would still have her powers. I hated seeing her in pain.

"I'm sorry," I said looking her in the eyes. If she didn't have her powers anymore then that meant I could compel her. I was tempted to but I didn't. I couldn't mess with her mind. Not again.

"Please, just take me home," she said sniffling.

I nodded at her.

**Alaric's POV**

I let myself in Bonnie's house after Damon had called me and told me what had happened. I picked Meredith up knowing that Bonnie would want to see her best friend but how in the hell would I really know what she would want?

"I can't believe this," Meredith said scornfully. "Hasn't Bonnie suffered enough? Especially with Damon messing with her mind like that. Now without her powers he can do whatever he wants with her mind."

I squeezed her hand. "Bonnie's tough. I mean after everything she's been through she's still standing."

"Got that right," Matt's voice said behind them.

The both looked at him.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked him.

"Being a friend," he said simply.

The three went inside and found Damon sitting on the living room couch. Bonnie was no where in the room.

"Where's Bonnie?" Matt demanded.

Damon glared at the little boy. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I would say the same thing to you. Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Damon stood up eyeing Matt like he was lobster. "Get him out of here before I kill him."

Meredith placed her hands on Matt's shoulder and steered him to the stairs.  
"Come on. Matt."

Damon continued glaring until he heard Bonnie's door open and close. Then he looked at me.

"Did you really have to bring him?" Damon asked annoyed back to his old self again.

I looked offended. "I didn't bring him. He came on his own. I only picked Meredith up."

**Damon's POV**

I looked at Alaric suspiciously and realized he was telling the truth. I decided to let it go.

"Did you kill that vampire?"

"No. I was only able to distract him long enough to get Bonnie away from him," I replied with venom.

"Who was that vampire? I need details, Damon."

"That THING killed my brother in cold blood." I so wanted a drink. "We can't kill him. He's far too powerful."

"Meaning he's not going to stop until you and Bonnie are dead. I know he has to have a name?"

"Ethan. He's been around almost as long as the original ones. He rips powers from witches and warlocks and then kills them. Very few vampires are aware of him," I explained.

"I could be next," he realized. "If he kills me then-"

"We're screwed," I said flatly.

**Bonnie's POV**

I came out of my bathroom with my robe on and my wet hair down and saw Meredith and Matt. Matt was sitting on the windowsill while Meredith sat on my bed.

"Bonnie," Meredith said getting up and hugged me,

Damn it! I was going to cry again. "Stefan's really dead."

She gently stroked my wet tangled hair. "I know. I wish I could take the pain away from you, honey."

I pulled apart from her. "I had to take a shower. The flames from the fire-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to us, Bon." Matt said sympathetically which I hated.

I ran my hand through my hair to try to untangle it. "I'm just tired of everyone looking at me with pity eyes," I said giving up on my hand and grabbed my brush off my dresser and combing my hair.

"My eyes do not look pity. They look pretty," Meredith said smiling which made me laugh.

"Please," Damon scoffed walking in the room. "My eyes are the prettiest," he said sounding like a valley girl.

"Where's Alaric?" Meredith asked worried. "Did you eat him?"

Damon made a face. "Relax. He's in the bathroom."

"Why are you up here?" Matt demanded.

"To kill you if you don't shut the hell up, little boy." Damon snapped.

I quickly stepped in between them but only looking at Matt.

"Matt, it means a lot to me that you're here but I'd feel much better if I knew you were safe at home."

'Well, it'd make me feel better if he wasn't around you. Do you even know what he did to you?" Matt asked getting angry.

"She knows and she still loves me," Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, you are not helping!" I snapped at him.

"Neither is he!" Damon yelled.

"I can't do this anymore, Bonnie." Matt said walking past Damon to the door. "I can't be your friend when he's around."

"Right back at you," Damon yelled back but Matt was already gone.

Meredith gave Damon a disgusted look. "Why do you always have to be an ass?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask that?"

Just then Alaric walked in the room. "What did I miss?"


	21. Sitting Ducks

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and I'm so sorry it took me long to update but this has been a really busy week for me. **

**Bonnie's POV**

"I feel bad," I told Meredith as I got dressed. Damon and Alaric were downstairs in the living room waiting. I felt kind of grossed out because I never would have thought in a million years that one of my teachers would be in my house, let alone my own room while I was in my bathrobe. I shuddered. It was even awkward for Alaric and he went downstairs first. Meredith practically shoved Damon out of my room.

"Don't feel bad, Bon. Matt doesn't understand. Not really, I mean," she said handing me one of my shirts out of my closet.

"I know that," I said putting my shirt on. "And I know its safer for Matt if he's not involved."

"I'm sure once all of this is over Matt will come to his senses because then there wouldn't be any reason for you to be around Damon. Right," she asked me arching a brow.

I hesitated not sure. I looked at Meredith and her pupils nearly went out of their sockets.

"Bonnie, don't do it," she begged me. "He's a cold-blooded killer!"

"You do know Damon heard that?" I said.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "YOU HEAR THAT YOU CREEP! YOUR NOT GOOD FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

**Damon's POV**

I wanted to laugh because what Meredith was yelling was the truth. Of course, though, I wasn't going to let any of the pesky humans see that.

"Your girlfriends got quiet the mouth on her, doesn't she?" I said sarcastically at Alaric who was sitting on the couch.

"You have no idea," Alaric let it slip out of his mouth. "But you didn't hear it from me," he said quickly.

I chuckled. "Believe it or not, your secret is safe with me," I said winking at him which made him uncomfortable.

I heard footsteps shuffling upstairs and a few minutes later the girls were in the living room. Meredith had her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Would you stop being so dramatic," I drawled.

She glared at me. "Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

I looked at my watch. "Not in the last ten minutes."

"Guys, can we focus for at _least_ ten minutes to try to find a way to kill Ethan?" Bonnie said irritated.

"Keep him away from me and we've got a deal," Meredith said.

"Fine," Bonnie said looking at me. "Damon, behave your self."

I snorted. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Why are we even at my house?" Bonnie whined.

"Because Ethan can't be invited into a human home, so, therefore you are safe at the moment," Alaric replied.

Meredith gave Alaric a sexy smile. "You are so smart," she purred making him blush in embarrassment.

"He's a teacher which doesn't make him smart," I drawled.

"Damon, I'm warning you…"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Bonnie yelled.

**Bonnie's POV**

I smiled sheepishly as everyone stared at me in shock. "I'm sorry for yelling but you two need to cool it."

"She started it.

He started it," both Damon and Meredith muttered at the same time.

"Mr. Saltzman, could you please help me out here?" I asked Alaric.

Alaric frowned. "You never call me Mr. Stalzman outside of school."

Damon laughed looking at Meredith. "And you say I'm dumb."

"Do you have any powers that'll make them shut up?" I asked Alaric in annoyance.

"Hey!" They both said in defense.

"I'm sorry but we need to be serious here if we're going to defeat Ethan. We can't let him get to Alaric." I was beyond terrified of what Ethan could _actually _do and Damon and Meredith's bickering isn't helping! "Ethan said he was going to kill me," I said remembering.

"I thought that was his game; take witches and warlocks powers then kill them," Damon said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he keep me alive if he took away my powers?"

Damon instantly paled. "Because he wants to turn you and make you his queen," he said.

My eyes went wide with shock while Meredith and Alaric stood there too shock to say anything.

**Ethan's POV**

"Told you the witch lived here," Katherine said beside me as we looked on at the witch' house.

"So you said. Why are you helping me Katerina. I did kill your lover after all," I said without emotion.

"I'm helping you because I don't need you as an enemy. That witch doesn't deserve to live anyways," she spat.

The bitch was stupid if she thought I believed a single word coming out of her mouth. I took my eyes off the house and looked at her. "Katerina, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I—I don't think your stupid, Ethan." She stammered. "Why would you think that?"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "I think you've been on this earth long enough."

Her eyes went wide and her face was frozen in fear when I motioned with my hand her body quickly turned to ash making me smile. "There. That's better," I said kicking her ash on the sidewalk.

**Damon's POV**

I walked to the front window and saw Ethan across the street. He's stupid if he thinks I'm going to let him kill Bonnie.

"Damon, what is it?" Bonnie asked waking towards me.

Motioned my hand for her to stay where she stood without taking my eyes off of Ethan. "He's here watching us."

"How are we safe here?" Meredith said panicking. "We're sitting ducks."

"If you've got a plan I'd love to hear it," I said still looking at Ethan.

"All creatures die at some point," Alaric said.

"How," Bonnie asked him. "Damon set him on fire and it didn't work."

"We could try beheading him," I suggested. "Actually I take it back because I know he'll be prepared for that."

"Bonnie is your computer in your room?" Alaric asked her which made me look at him.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Guys, we've got the internet. We have outside connections. Just got to use it."

Meredith glared at me. "Who's the dumb one, again?"

I rolled my eyes. I so could not wait until Ethan was killed.


	22. Grieving

**Bonnie's POV**

Night had fallen. Alaric and Damon were up in my bedroom doing research or whatever you want to call it while Meredith and I were cooking dinner for me, Meredith and Alaric in my kitchen. We decided on BLT's so I had the bacon cooking on the burner in a frying pan while Meredith carefully chopped tomatoes. Grease popped up at me and landed on my arm burning.

"Son of a bitch," I snapped turning the burner down.

"Why, Bonnie, I don't think I ever heard you curse before," Mere said smirking as she continued to chop.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," I muttered.

Meredith smiled. "That bacon smells so good."

"It was a good thing I went grocery shopping before all of this started." I started to sniffle quietly or so I thought it was. I felt Meredith's hand touch gently on my shoulder.

"Bon, it's okay to cry," she said sympathetically.

I started crying harder. "I'm sorry."

She pulled me into a hug. "Honey, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"It's just I tried to keep it in to be strong but I can't," I said hiccupping. "I couldn't do anything to help, Stefan."

She pulled me back and made me look her in the eye. "Listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. Vampires are always going to be stronger than us humans."

"Stefan was a vampire-"

"We have never come across anything this evil before. We don't even know how to kill Ethan so how were you supposed to save Stefan?"

I turned away from her and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I'm not strong and I feel like I'm letting all of you down somehow. Even Matt doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's because of that ass of a vampire upstairs. Don't take it personal. I'm not a fan of Damon's either," she pointed out.

"But you didn't walk out."

She sighed. "It was for his own protection if you think about it, Matt's not used to dealing with this type of stuff."

"I just need to be by myself," I said practically running out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. "Stefan, why do you keep leaving me?"

**Damon's POV**

I heard my little red bird crying her heart out. I knew she needed to let it out. I was surprised she kept her emotions in this long.

"What do we do?" Alaric asked me. He must have heard Bonnie's crying too.

I shrugged like nothing. "There's nothing we can do."

"Why do you do that?"

I looked at him annoyed. "Do what?"

"We all know you care about her. Why can't you just admit it and tell her?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Mind your own business."

Meredith walked in with two plates that had sandwiches on them and handed one to Alaric.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No," he said.

**Bonnie's POV**

I didn't know how much time had passed but I had finally stopped crying. I got up off the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy and my face was streaked with wet tears. Guess that's the reason why you look ugly when you grieve; so people will leave you the hell alone.

I turned the water on to the sink and splashed water on my face. Actually, I look like a badger had tried to get me. I grimaced. I hated being weak. I scrubbed my face clean turning the water off when I was done and dried my face with a light green towel.

Horrible, heinous, brutal stuff happens to everyone. So if something tragic has happened in your life, go ahead. Take some time and grieve. It's not good to keep it all in believe me.

**Meredith's POV**

"Damon, I think we should have Matt here," I told him.

He looked at me like I was insane. "Hell, no. That idiot Mutt couldn't lead a group of bulimics to a puke convention!"

"Damon," I said shocked while trying to stifle a laugh. Alaric snorted real loud.

"Sorry but that was funny," Alaric said laughing.

"Still, you shouldn't have said that," I glared at Damon. "Bonnie needs all her friends right now."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm only going to tell you this once; if you bring Mutt here I will have to kill him as soon as he would annoy me. Keeping him away from me is for his own good because I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Your evil," I told him.

"Well that is my nature," he said saying it like I should have already known that. "Besides, I can't stand being in the same room with the wussy!"

**Bonnie's POV**

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror to see if I was presentable to be around the others. I ran a hand through my curls to try to get them untangled.

"Forget it. No matter what you doc you'll always be beautiful," Stefan's voice said beside me.

I gasped in shock and saw his lovely face in the mirror next to mine. I was afraid to see if he was beside me in case I wouldn't be able to look at him anymore. "That's your opinion," I said warily. "I miss you so much."

I felt his strong arms around me.

"But your not real."

'"I don't know why my spirit is here. I still don't know how that could be considering for how long I was a vampire. I thought I had lost my spirit after Katherine had turned me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please stay. I can't do this without you here."

"You are stronger than you think, my love." He said smiling. "But I'll stay as long as I can."


	23. Closer to Fear

**Bonnie's POV**

I walked in my room with Stefan right behind me. As soon as I walked in Damon, Meredith and Alaric stared at me. Well, Meredith and Alaric were looking concerned where Damon actually looked like he had feelings. I looked behind me at Stefan in shock shaking his head in disbelief.

Damon looked at me weird. "What are you looking at?"

"I had a crick in my neck," I said lying. "How's research going?"

"I say we behead Ethan but the guys don't think it will work," Meredith said.

Damon looked at her like she was dumb. "That's because it won't."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," she snapped.

Stefan chuckled beside me. "This is too funny."

"Come on, guys. Everything dies," I said.

Damon smiled at me. "Not me," he said winking at me.

Stefan glared at him.

"No shit," Meredith said.

Damon moved towards me but Stefan reached out one of his legs tripping Damon. We all laughed except for Damon.

"What the hells so funny," Damon growled. "Everybody trips."

"Didn't think a vampire would," Meredith snickered.

"This is bullshit! I am not staying locked up with you humans," Damon snarled walking out of my room.

I ran after him. "You can't go outside, Damon!"

"Watch me! I'm not letting that freak win. I'm going to get help."

With that he was gone.

"Your going to get yourself killed," I said to myself worried.

**Damon's POV**

Finally some fresh air! I couldn't stand another minute with Meredith. She's freaking scary for a human. I flew to the woods. I was starving, which was another reason why I left. I landed in the middle of the woods and instantly saw a squirrel eating an acorn. He wouldn't fill me up. I watched the squirrel devour the acorn. When the squirrel was done it noticed me for the first time and ran into a hole in the ground.

Man I really could go for a hot young girl. Girls always filled me up.

"Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure meeting you." I heard Ethan say. Crap. I looked his way.

"Did you come here to die?"

Ethan smiled. "I came to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked distrusting him.

"I'll let your little red friend live if you give me the warlock."

Tempting I have to admit. "Bonnie said that you told her you weren't going to harm her, that you just wanted her powers."

Ethan took a step closer to me. "Think about it, Damon. You can have the human. Isn't that what you've been longing for? You even battled it out with Stefan over her."

I really loathed the jerk. "Stefan knew I did it to just annoy him. I could care less about Bonnie."

"The words come out of your mouth but you don't look convincing when you say it," he pointed out.

"What if I kill you now?"

"You can't. I'm immortal; one of the old ones," he said proudly.

"So I've heard," I drawled. "See, I think there is a way to kill you and your afraid that I'll find out which is why you are trying to make a deal with me."

He looked impressed. "Katerina did say that you would impress me."

Katherine? I should have known she would be involved. "Katherine's only using you. That's what she does. Uses and then screws her conquests over."

"I already knew that which is why I killed the conniving bitch. I still honestly don't understand why Klaus wanted her so much. She was a waste of space just like your brother."

"Katherine's dead?" I said arching an eyebrow. "You came in handy for something."

"Let me rephrase. Give me the warlock or your precious Bonnie will learn the truth about our deal.'

"We have no deal! Get it through your brain dead skull."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them. I shouldn't be pissing off a powerful Old One.

"Why did you really comet o Fells Church. It's the most boring town in the world."

He formed a wide wicked smile. "Because it's the center of all evil," he said.

**Meredith's POV**

"Something is off," I said pacing back and forth with worry. "We should have never let Damon go."

"I thought you would be relieved that he left," Bonnie frowned.

"I can't explain it. Call it intuition or whatever."

"When I had my powers I sensed something evil. Damon wouldn't turn against us," she said tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

I stopped pacing and looked at her. "We all know what Damon is capable of."

Alaric took his eyes off the computer screen and looked at me. "If Damon wanted to kill us we would have been dead."

"Bad stuff always happens when we least expect it," I said agitated.

"Alaric's right Meredith," Bonnie said. "I know for a fact Damon won't harm us."

I groaned. "Bonnie, you are not thinking clearly."

"Yes I am," she said a little annoyed. "I may be going through a lot but I'm still seeing straight."

"Come on, don't do this. We're just on edge from being locked up," Alaric said trying to break the tension.

Then everything went dark. "Ethan or Damon messed with the power," I said.

Bonnie walked over to her window and looked out. "It's the whole block," she said panicking with fear.

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**I know I'm evil for leaving it there. LOL!**

**Huge thanks to all of your reviews. You guys are awesome!**


	24. Silver Bullets

**Bonnie's POV**

"Bonnie, you've got to calm down," Meredith said sternly.

I swallowed hard. "He's coming! Why else would the power go off?" I said panicking still looking out the window.

"You have to kill him with a silver bullet," Stefan said calmly.

I looked at him in shock. "We don't even have a gun!"

Meredith frowned. "Who are you talking to?"

I cleared my throat. "I mean we don't have a gun to protect ourselves."

I saw Alaric stand up. "Why suggest a gun? Damon had set Ethan on fire and fire didn't even kill him."

"Tell them fire didn't work because Ethan wasn't weak for it to kill him," Stefan told him while looking a t them."

I stammered. "E-Ethan wasn't weak for it to kill him. I mean for how p-powerful Ethan is.." I trailed off when Meredith and Alaric was staring at me. Man I hated saying this but…"I need to be out in the open to reel Ethan in."

"NO WAY!" Meredith screamed. "None of us is going to be bait for a sick psychotic vampire!"

I noticed Alaric seemed to be considering this. "Alaric, you know I'm right about this," I said pleading. "This is the only way for it to be over."

Alaric let out a breath that he had been holding in. "I agree with you."

"How can you agree to this?" Meredith yelled at him. "I'm not going to lose both of you!"

He put his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him. "I don't like this any better than you do but it's the only plan we've been able to come up with," He said softly then looked at me. "Bonnie, does your father have a gun or any bullets?"

"I think there might be some in his office but it's in a locked safe," I told him.

He smiled. "I'm going to get into that safe and turn some of the bullets into silver."

My eyes went wide. He can do that?

"Then after all this is over I'll replace them before your father comes home and notices anything is missing," he explained.

Stefan nodded at me telling me that he approved of our plan. Meredith, however, was looking really scary at the moment. I don't blame her though. All of our lives were at stake.

**Damon's POV**

Damn it! I can't even eat in freakin' peace! Now I had lost my appetite after my run in with Ethan. Some lucky furry animal had Ethan to thank for saving its life. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I flew to Bonnie's house and went inside through her bedroom window. Why in the hell is it dark? I also noticed the humans weren't in the room but I smelled them downstairs. I quickly made my way downstairs and found them in a room that I was not familiar with.

"What in the hell is going on?" I said making Bonnie and Meredith scream scaring them.

"You ass!" Meredith hissed. "Wear a bell next time!"

"Why is all the lights off?"

"You're an idiot," Meredith said.

"Ethan cut the power to the neighborhood," Alaric explained to me. "By the way we came up with a plan while you were off doing whatever it was you were doing.'

I frowned. They have a plan? "Who came up with it?"

"Bonnie did," Meredith said with a hint of anger in her voice. Whatever this plan was she didn't approve of it, which meant it can't be good.

"We're going to kill Ethan," Alaric said as he set about a dozen bullets on a oak wood desk.

"There's no way to kill him," I said.

I heard a wrapper crinkle.

"Bonnie, you are not eating those," Meredith said sternly.

"Just one," Bonnie whined. "You know I have to have some when we're in these situations!"

Crap! Hell no! Bonnie isn't eating any chocolates!

"Keep it away from her," I told Meredith. Wow. I think this is the first time we actually agreed on something. Hell must have frozen over.

Meredith looked at Bonnie flabbergasted. "See, even Damon agrees!"

Bonnie was pleading desperately with her. "You know I need it, Mere!"

"No. Your hyper enough as it is," Meredith said tossing me the bag of candy.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "You both suck," She muttered.

"I'm the one that sucks," I said playfully.

Alaric lit up some candles that he had made into a circle and set the bullets in the middle.

"I'm going to need it to be quiet so I can concentrate," he told us.

We all watched him close his eyes and began to say a chant that I was not familiar with. Before our eyes we saw the bullets levitate into the air. The faster Alaric chanted the faster the bullets would spin around in circles. I was actually impressed when I saw the regular bullets turn into silver before my own eyes. As soon as the bullets turned silver they dropped onto the table and the candles blew out by themselves.

"Did it work?" He asked unsure.

"Is there anything you_ can't_ do," Bonnie asked in awe.

Meredith touched his arm smiling. "It worked, babe."

I raised my eyebrows. "Babe," I said questioningly.

"Couples do have nicknames. Guess you'll never know," she told me.

**Bonnie's POV**

While Damon and Meredith bickered I had gone into the kitchen to get a plastic zip lock bag to put the bullets in. After I had found the baggy I went back into my father's office and scooped the bullets into the bag carefully closing it which meant it was time to face Ethan. Man, I could really go for some chocolate right now….


	25. Live Again

This chapter is co-written by **Dean's Sassy Seductress** who helped with the General POV. **Warning**: General POV has sexual content in it.

**Damon's POV**

I pulled Bonnie aside causing Meredith and Alaric to stop.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with, Bonnie?" I asked them as nicely as I could through my teeth.

Alaric nodded leaving the two of them alone.

"Damon, what's this about?" Bonnie asked.

This was going to be harder than he thought. "I know that we have admitted how we feel about each other in the past but since this might be our last night on earth and all…"

She chuckled. "Damon, I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth."

I blinked surprised. "Last Man On Earth was an awesome movie."

'You know what I mean. I'm not over Stefan. For heavens sake, he hasn't been dead for two weeks and your already hitting on me!"

"I'm hitting on you because this plan might not work and we'll all die! Why not live in the moment!" I said kissing her hard and rather roughly.

**Bonnie's POV**

I struggled against the kiss but I couldn't break away. I do have to admit that Damon is one heck of a kisser! My mind immediately went to Stefan knowing he was watching this. I managed to pull away from Damon but I didn't see Stefan anywhere.

"Tell me, what your thinking," Damon's voice was husky.

I carefully licked my lips still tasting Damon's. "I'm thinking that if we do survive this, we can never be together."

As soon as the words left my mouth he looked pained. "You don't mean that."

"I don't mean it. I mean we don't have anything in common-"

He looked at me strange. "What the hell does that have to do with a relationship?"

I thought about it but didn't come up with an answer. "Nothing I guess. That's just what I've always heard," she admitted with a sly smile. "It just feels weird. I mean, it sounds kind of lame that one girl is in love with two brothers."

He grinned. "But you don't love me, right? We could just be friends with benefits or just benefits?"

My eyes went wide. I was flustered. "Damon, I'm not that kind of girl.'

He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "No, you are not."

My heart began to beat rapidly in excitement. What if this was our last night on earth?

"I just don't want to be like Katherine."

He held my hand in his and kissed it. "My little bird, you are nothing like Katherine. Believe me. You don't have an evil bone in your body because you make me feel like I have something worth fighting for."

"What do we tell Meredith and Alaric?"

"I'll think of something," he said with a wicked smile.

**General POV**

Damon carried Bonnie into her bedroom, closing the door with his foot, kissing her passionately while being gentle with her.

_In my mind  
In the night  
In a way she's haunting me  
I'm wanting her still_

Damon dropped her onto the bed and he looked down into her brown eyes. He lifted his hand, placing the tips of his fingers against the warm flesh of her neck, then trailed them down over her shoulders, chest, belly, finally stopping at the top of her jeans.

_Thru rose colored skies  
Or blue, blue moonlight  
There's miracles on high  
She's walking by  
_

Bonnie felt her heart thump fiercely and her breath grew ragged, fearfully anticipating his next move. Damon pressed himself against her even more, leaning in close to brush his lips across her neck just barely, sending a shudder down her spine and an eruption of goosebumps across her skin as he whispered, "I want you…"

_When I look at you I've got a 2nd chance  
Really need to have you now  
One by one they fall it always breaks me down_

Damon pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing her softly. Bonnie couldn't stop a moan of unexpected pleasure escape her lips and soon she gave in to his seduction, tilting her head up slightly and offering him the rest of her neck. She felt his hand begin to slide up her thigh. The tips of his fingers teased the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and a whimper slipped from her throat. Damon pulled himself back a little to give a small smile.

_The quiet  
Cuts me thru  
The candle burnt_

His hands slowly sliding her jeans and panties down over her thighs and tossed them aside. His hands kept her thighs apart and one slipped away and slid higher up her leg, gently touching her womanhood.

_The knife has turned  
The pain withers  
Alive I know deep inside_

Another moan escaped her lips and Damon returned his lips to hers. Bonnie felt his fingers slide into her and she gasped as his fingers worked themselves slowly within her body. She closed her eyes again, letting her head fall back against the pillow. Her heart pounded his motioned quickened.

_When I look at you I've got a second chance  
Really need to take it now  
One by one they fall it always breaks me down_

Becoming more excited himself, he slowed withdrew his fingers. Overwhelmed with lust he finally unbuckle his pants and slide them out of the way just enough reveal himself.

_Her ghost hides  
In my eyes  
In the night.._

He pushed her thighs apart and positioned himself directly at her opening. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to hers and sucked on her lower lip. Covering her mouth with his own and taking her screams into his, he moved into her. Her entire body tensed up, feeling his shaft fill her. He groaned into her mouth, feeling intense pleasure surround him. Her back arched against him and his hands slid around her waist, pulling her body as close as possible. 

_When I look at you I've got a second chance  
Really need to take it now  
One by one they fall it always breaks me down_

His movement grew stronger and faster, bringing both of them closer and closer to release. His lips finally left hers and returned to her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her and make her moan. 

_One by one they fall it always breaks me down_

Damon moved within her, his length sliding against her inner walls. In an explosion of the most intense pleasure either of them had ever felt, she contracted around him and he groaned as he joined in ecstasy.

_In my mind  
In the night  
In a way she's haunting me  
_

**Damon's POV**

I had my arms wrapped around Bonnie's small waist as we laid in bed. I was propped uo on my elbow as I kissed the top of her head.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her softly.

She curled her fingers in my hand. "No. It was perfect."

I smiled. "I was afraid I was too rough."

"You weren't. Thank you, Damon."

"For what," I asked confused.

"For making me feel again. I haven't been able to feel anything since Stefan had died," she said turning around facing me. "You gave me my life back. For that, I thank you."

**A/N:** The song was called Look at You by Screaming Trees. If you have heard then you know why I had picked that song. Hope this chapter made up for the wait.

I also have another Bamon story called **Earthly Possessions**.


	26. Showdown

**Bonnie's POV**

"What are we?" Damon asked me as I put my shirt back on.

"I-I don't know," I stammered. Truthfully I didn't know what we were anymore. "I mean, this could be our last night on earth."

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "Don't give me the last day on earth speech."

I grinned kissing him. "Well, it worked on me, didn't it?"

I heard Damon grunt displeased "You know my feelings for you are more than just wanting sex," he said breaking the kiss.

"I know. I just don't know what we even are if we survive tonight."

Damon pulled me close to him. "How about if we survive tonight, then we let nature run its course? Simple as that."

I licked my lips nervously. "Okay."

"Let's get this show on the road. The sooner Ethan is dead the better."

**Damon's POV**

I was stupid! I should have told her I loved her. What if I never got the chance again to tell her? But you did tell her before and she blew it back in your face. That was because she was with Stefan then. She's not now.

"How come you have a weird look on your face?" Meredith's voice asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking of the many ways I could kill you," I snapped not in the mood to put up with that psycho.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. You look like your in love," she said singing the love part.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" I yelled realizing what I just said. "Son of a bitch!"

Meredith laughed.

"That was too easy," she said smiling.

"Shut up," I replied lamely.

**Bonnie's POV**

Not again! Can those too ever not fight?

"I swear they could be related for how much they fight," Alaric said leaning against his car that was parked in the woods.

"Well, it's a good thing their not or else they'd really kill each other," I said with a half smile and decide to change the subject. "I know this might be weird asking my teacher this but how are things going with you and Meredith?"

"So well that after graduation I was going to ask her to marry me," he said pulling out a velvet box from his jacket handing it to me.

"Wow," I said as I opened the box. It was a silver ring with a blue stone in it. It was gorgeous for an engagement ring! "This ring will make her faint." I said handing him the box back.

He tucked it safe away in his jacket. "I was afraid I have picked out a ring she wouldn't like."

"She's going to love it. I'm happy for you two."

"I know it will probably cost me my job once the word comes out, but I don't care. Meredith's worth it."

"Everything's going to work out for you two. I know it," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

He ran a tired hand through his short hair and sighed. "I'll just be glad when all of this will be over. Then I'm going to sleep for like a month," he said making me laugh. "Damon does care about you. He's just too big of an ass to admit it. It's like in elementary school when little boys pick on girls because they can't tell them how they really feel," he explained.

"Actually, Damon's admitted how he feels about me. I just don't know how I feel about him," I revealed.

Alaric looked at me surprised. "It's because you can't trust him. Am I right?"

I nodded. "I don't know if that makes me a horrible person because I know it took a lot of strength for him to admit how he feels."

"Would you two quit talking about me like I'm not even here," Damon said irritated from behind making us both jump.

I looked at Damon sheepishly.

"I told you she'd never trust you," Meredith said next to Damon.

"I see you brought me the Warlock," Ethan said pleased appearing from the shadows.

Damon approached him pulling Alaric along. "That I did," he said pushing Alaric towards Ethan. "Kill him for all I care. You know what? I'll give you the dark haired girl for free. She's annoying."

Meredith glared at Damon.

"And a little scary for a human," Damon added.

Ethan chuckled. "Don't tell me a vampire is afraid of a little measly human?" He said eyeing Meredith like she was already his.

"Take me!" Alaric growled. "That was the deal!"

"Actually, I made a deal with Damon that I wouldn't hurt the red haired girl. Anybody else is up for grabs."

He looked so evil and I saw Meredith tense up. I didn't blame her.

"Damon, don't you do this!" Alaric yelled. "Don't you let him take her!"

Damon smacked his lips together. "One second thought, kill the girl first," He said clutching part of Meredith's shirt in his fist. "It's be fun to watch the Warlock squirm."

"What the hell?" Ethan said knocking Alaric out cold. "After all I'm tired of looking for a mate. She'll do."

Damon practically shoved Meredith at Ethan.

**General POV**

Meredith was doing everything she could to get out of Ethan's grip but it wasn't working.

"Damon, how could you?" Bonnie screamed in horror as she watched her best friend be bitten by a-

Ethan screamed immediately after he had sunk his fangs into his prey. Smoke sizzled out of his mouth causing him to fling his prey away from him.

"What the hell is in her blood?" Ethan demanded as his body began to sizzle into flames.

"Holy water," Damon said. "She drank a whole lot of holy water mixed with vervain before we came."

The night glowed with fire as Ethan's body burst into flames. With a matter of seconds his body disintegrated into nothing but a pile of ash.

**Hope this chapter made up for the wait. I know the silver bullets weren't used after all. **


	27. Fairytale Ending

**Meredith's POV**

I stood there shocked with my hand pressing against my neck where Ethan had sunk his creepy fangs. So, that's what if feels like being bitten by a vampire. It sucks! I groaned in pain as Alaric removed my hand to excess my wound.

"You'll be, okay." He said pressing a wash cloth on my wounds trying to get the blood off.

I winced. "That's easy for you to say. You weren't the one that was bitten."

"No, but I was the one that was knocked unconscious. _That_ hurt."

We were silent for a couple of minutes as he patched me up. I felt him put a large bandage on.

"Done," he said putting stuff away.

I studied his movements and I knew he was pissed at me for what I did. "Alaric, I don't regret helping to get rid of one less evil creature in this world."

He slammed his fist on the bathroom counter hard making me jump in fear. I have never seen him like this before.

"Damn it, Meredith, I could have lost you!" He shouted in pain.

I moved off the counter and faced him. 'I'm fine. We're safe," I said gently stroking the side of his face.

"You are not fine. You got hurt."

"How about I will be fine then?" I said looking him in the eyes. "I don't want to fight. It's over. I just want to concentrate on us."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

I watched him pull something out of his coat pocket. "I was going to wait until after you had graduated, but after tonight it made me realize just how close I was to losing you."

He got down on one knee. Oh my-

"Meredith Sulez, will you marry me?" he asked opening the velvet box revealing the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen.

I'm such a girl. I started to cry. I didn't know Alaric cared about me this much to want to be spending the rest of his life with me.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled placing the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"How did you know my size?"

I grinned. "I have my ways."

**Bonnie's POV**

I stepped into my shower and turned the water on. I stood under the spray letting the hot water hit my back. It felt good and relaxing.

After we had defeated Ethan, I had caught a ride home with Meredith and Alaric. I haven't seen Damon since. I knew he was giving me space, letting me decided what I wanted. I know I should just give in and let my heart do what it wants.

The door to my shower opened scaring the crap out of me. Damon stood there otherwise bare.

"I thought I'd join you and I know you want it too because I can hear your heart beating fast."

Stupid vampire hearing! "Damon, I-"

He stepped in until my back was against the wall. "You are so beautiful.'

It was very difficult for me to keep my eyes on his face. He knew he had a killer body and loved flaunting it off every chance he got.

"Your not so bad looking your self."

His black hair was wet with drops of water hitting my shoulder.

"Just give in, Bon," his voice was husky.

"I'm afraid."

"I'll protect you. Always and forever."

I smiled knowing he was telling the truth. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being Damon Salvatore's girlfriend….

**THE END**

**A/N****: Everyone got a happy ending! I'm planning on doing one-shot series surrounding Bamon's new found relationship. Let me know if you want me to continue it or not.**


End file.
